Reflexiones de Dos Androides
by bulnatt
Summary: Capítulo 6: RESUMEN. La historia de como dos hermanos son corrompidos por la maldad y terminan a merced del peor cientifico de la historia, dejando de ser seres humanos corrientes.
1. Chapter 1

Con el término de mis clases (que debo aclarar que este año ha sido el más difícil de toda mi carrera) he retomado la escritura. Lamento profundamente no haber aparecido antes, o más bien haber desaparecido sin dar señal. Se que algunos (as) me extrañaron, pero aquí estoy de vuelta. Con muchas ganas de escribir de nuevo. Sólo puedo decir que me hacía muchísima falta, y que los extrañé a todos.

Aquí les tengo la historia de por qué dos hermanos decidieron entregarse en las garras de un perverso científico, y perderse en una vida llena de entrenamientos, dolor y maldad.

Recuerden, los pensamientos de los personajes están entre comillas.

Cualquier sugerencia, duda o reclamo por desaparición, pueden escribirme a mi mail, o dejarme simplemente un review...

-------------------

Reflexiones de Dos Androides Capítulo 1: El Embarazo 

Nunca pensé que mi mayor temor se hiciera realidad aquellos eternos meses en que en mi vientre llevaba el fruto de mi amor con ese enano calvo. Nunca me gustó admitir que un robot como yo, aquel ser humano destruido en las manos de tan despreciable científico, tendría la capacidad de tener hijos, y no me di cuenta de eso hasta el día mismo en que sentí crecer un bulto dentro de mi. Y más aún, nunca se me pasó por la mente que alguien como yo tendría la capacidad de amar con tanta intensidad. Mi vida había sido un desastre siempre, desde que tengo memoria; pero cambió más aquel día en que entregué lo que me restaba de libertad al doctor Gero; sin duda eso terminó de destruirme por completo.

Si no hubiera sido por Krillin, yo no seguiría con vida. Fue el único que creyó en mi desde siempre, que me miro con esos ojos enamorados que terminaron derritiéndome. Era la primera vez que alguien no me juzgaba por mi aspecto, que se quedó conmigo sin ser mi familia. A pesar de mi coraza y mi carácter supo encontrar al alma que se encontraba muy escondida, que nadie había descubierto.

Quien me imaginaría años después, conviviendo con los que alguna vez fueron mis enemigos. Yo tenía una misión programada en mi sistema: destruir a quien había devastado el sueño de crear el mejor imperio de todos los tiempos. Sin embargo, terminé riendo, compartiendo y hasta confesándole mis secretos al grupo de amigos de mi esposo.

----

Recuerdo aquella ocasión en que algo extraño se produjo en mis circuitos. Años atrás me las hubiera arreglado sola, pero ahora tenía a Bulma para cualquier duda tecnológica que se me presentara. Con mucha vergüenza volé hasta su mansión en la Capital del Oeste. Nunca había hablado con ella, pero necesitaba con urgencia a alguien que supiera de robótica y averiguara la causa de mis malestares.

Llevaba algunos meses viviendo con Krillin en Kame-House, y habían sido los mejores de mi vida. Había descubierto que tenía corazón y a pesar de que mi hombre no era el más atractivo del planeta, me sentía completa a su lado.

Toqué a la puerta con temor, hasta que un pequeño de unos cuatro años me abrió la puerta.

-Si? ¿Qué desea?- me preguntó mientras me observaba con desconfianza.

-Hola- dije –estará en casa la señora Bulma Briefs-

-Sí, está en casa. Adelante, espere en el recibidor mientras la llamo- el pequeño se alejó gritando por su madre. Luego, se devolvió hasta donde yo estaba.

-¿Por qué no tiene Ki?- me preguntó con sus ojos color de cielo –Mi papá me dijo que todas las personas, por muy débiles que fueran, tenían que tener un Ki- no quise responder a sus inquietudes y me quedé en silencio hasta que se marchó.

Recuerdo que la primera mirada que me dio aquella mujer fue de espanto. Luego, se quedó helada sin saber que hacer o responder. Supe de inmediato que mi presencia no le alegró en lo absoluto; el daño que había causado en el pasado le hacía pensar que venía por su esposo, por su familia o por su propia vida. Rápidamente me adelanté en hablar.

-Necesito tu ayuda porque no se a quien más recurrir- de inmediato su semblante cambió. Comprendió de inmediato que era la única persona en la tierra que podía ayudarme, aunque primero me dio una advertencia:

-Si quieres mi ayuda para destruir este planeta no cuentes conmigo- sus palabras hicieron que salieran ironías de mi boca.

-No me hagas reír. Si quisiera eso ya lo habría logrado-

-Y entonces, ¿qué quieres?- me preguntó con una pose muy parecida a cierto guerrero saiyajin. Antes de formular cualquier respuesta vi que todo se ponía en negro y caí desmayada al suelo.

Horas más tarde desperté en una camilla. El lugar parecía un laboratorio, el cual me trajo pésimos recuerdos. En un banquillo estaba la mujer que leía unos libros y apuntes. Al verme despertar me dijo:

-Se que no tienes malas intenciones y te ayudaré. Pero no quiero que Vegeta se entere de esto. Por suerte no tienes Ki!- decía mientras me sonreía. Que confiada era; podría haberla engañado perfectamente, pero supo adivinar que realmente la necesitaba.

Los días anteriores una gran cantidad de malestares me atacaban como vengándose de mi falta de humanidad. Pero claro, ser robot tenía sus ventajas. Había dejado de tener los típicos problemas de mujer, como mi sistema reproductivo, al menos eso pensaba yo al no tener las mensualidades al que las mujeres corrientes estaban acostumbradas. La verdad, había vivido por años sin preocuparme por esas pequeñeces, claro que hacía un tiempo me estaba arrepintiendo de ser un robot. Muy dentro de mi quería darle al hombre de mi vida lo que deseaba, lo que su mejor amigo había podido tener: una familia. Pero creo que desde un principio sabía que conmigo eso no sería posible.

Bulma me hizo pruebas y exámenes durante más de un mes, sin encontrar las razones de mis problemas. Por supuesto, estaba buscando en los lugares equivocados, y no la culpo.

En una oportunidad en que estaba llegando a la corporación mi peor temor me divisó aterrizando en la parte de atrás de la casa.

-Chatarra!- gritó un sudado hombre que salía de una extraña cápsula en la mitad del patio –¿Me estás buscando para que te de una paliza?-

-¿No serás tú el que quieres una?- respondí enfadada

-Eres tú la que ha invadido mis dominios pedazo de hojalata- me dijo en su pose de superioridad.

-No vengo a verte a ti, así que no me hagas perder el tiempo-

-Te daré una paliza por venir a provocarme- Ya me había puesto en aprietos. Si Bulma no llegaba pronto, Vegeta cumpliría su promesa. Había aumentado sus poderes desde que lo enfrenté por primera vez; pero no podía evitar querer darle una lección de todos modos.

-Llegaste más temprano!- dijo Bulma mientras salía al patio

–"Justo a tiempo"- pensé, mientras Vegeta hacía caso omiso y aumentaba su Ki con desesperación.

-¡Que diablos te sucede mujer!- dijo con enfado –Vete de aquí con el mocoso inmediatamente!!-

-Ah?- la peliazul se negaba a darle explicaciones, y eso se notaba a kilómetros.

-O me das una buena razón para que este pedazo de chatarra vieja esté aquí, y la hago pedazos!!-

-Tranquilo Vegeta- decía la chica con la mayor con tranquilidad -N°18 no podría hacerte daño, has entrenado mucho!- le decía al tiempo que me guiñaba –Vamos al laboratorio-

-No irán a ninguna parte a parlotear, esa basura no es una de tus amiguitas que yo sepa-

-Bueno, pues ahora lo sabes- decía mientras me arrastraba a una de las habitaciones.

En el camino no dije nada, pero agradecía la intervención de Bulma ante el testarudo de ese saiyajin. A pesar de tener un gran carácter, el príncipe era dominado por su mujer; lo que me había salvado la vida.

Ya estaba cansada de todas las pruebas, y eso ambas lo sabíamos. Incluso me había rendido a saber la razón de tantas molestias, las que aumentaban cada día. Krillin también se estaba preocupando, y en más de una ocasión me preguntó si era posible que estuviera embarazada, lo que negaba rotundamente.

Bulma no sabía de mi relación sentimental con su amigo de la infancia, seguramente pensaba que vagaba por la tierra o algo por el estilo. Por el momento sólo lo sabía el maestro tortuga, ese viejo pervertido que siempre se asomaba por mi ventana cuando me estaba cambiando de ropas. Más de alguna vez lo golpeé, pero nunca aprendía la lección. A pesar de la incomodidad, me acostumbré poco a poco al estilo de vida pacífico. A las olas que azotaban a la isla todas las mañanas, y a la suave brisa que surcaba mis rubios cabellos en las tardes. Por primera vez en mi vida era feliz, con un hombre a mi lado. Pero no era suficiente, sentía que si no le daba a Krillin lo que ambos deseábamos, nuestra relación acabaría por marchitarse. Al menos así era mi pensamiento; y como no sería capaz de darle un hijo un día aún no estipulado me marcharía sin dar explicaciones. No quería hacer sufrir a más gente por mi culpa, eso ya me tenía cansada, ya que había sido mi cruz toda mi vida. Tampoco pensaba en luchar por la justicia, jajaja, sólo quería tener una vida pacífica y vivir en paz sin molestar a nadie... Como cambia la vida!

Las pruebas seguían y seguían sin resultado, lo que estaba comenzando a fastidiarme. Ir a casa de los Briefs ya era todo un sacrificio. En primer lugar, me costaba mucho entablar conversación con la soberana, especialmente con Vegeta rondando en los pasillos. Me miraba con esa neutralidad conocida por todos, pero sabía perfectamente que su orgullo se destruía cada vez que recordaba la forma tan humillante en que había sido derrotado por mi; o los extraños personajes que cada vez que iban me ofrecían gentilmente pastelillos o cualquier forma de comida dulce. O el pequeño mocoso que aumentaba sus dudas con respecto a mi ki:

-¿Realmente eres una chatarra?- preguntó un día el pequeño mientras comía una de sus porquerías en mi presencia

-Trunks! Qué tonterías dices!!-

-Pero mamá! Papá dijo que quien no tuviera Ki era una chatarra de hojalata!-

-Papá es un tonto! No debes escuchar todo lo que dice!-

-Mamá...-

-Si Trunks-

-¿Puedo ir a casa de Goten?-

-Claro hijo, pero tendrás que esperar a que termine de hablar con N°18-

-Pero me puedo ir volando, papá ya me enseñó! Mira!- Trunks se elevó por los cielos enseñándole a su madre e invitada lo que era capaz de hacer a tan corta edad.

-Vaya hijo! Eres inteligente y hábil como tus padres!- dijo al tiempo que miraba a la invitada, que cada día se fastidiaba más de ir a la corporación –De acuerdo Trunks, puedes ir a casa de Goten-

-Gracias mamá!!!-

-Y sabes como llegar a las montañas?-

-Es fácil, puedo seguir el Ki de Goten!- en esos instantes el pequeño de apenas cuatro años salió volando sin dejar rastro. Bulma debía conversar seriamente con su paciente:

-Te he revisado de todas las formas posibles- hizo una pausa –revisé tus circuitos, tu memoria aérea, tu transformador, y cada una de las partes de androide, y definitivamente podría asegurar que no tienes nada- esa respuesta me decepcionó totalmente. La gran Bulma Briefs me había fallado –Sin embargo- continuó –me falta lo último. Y te prometo que sólo me tomará unos 10 minutos- No sabía a que se refería...

Se trataba de dejar una muestra de sangre para comprobar si habían enfermedades que me estuvieran afectando no eran robóticas, lo cual encontré una pérdida de tiempo, pero no tenía nada que perder; el viaje y las molestias me las había tomado ya. Ahí fue cuando la inteligente peliazul quedó pálida al ver los resultados que la computadora había arrojado...

-No es posible!- dijo mientras mis sospechas apuntaban a una autodestrucción inminente. Sin que me diera cuenta, metió el resultado a otra máquina. Mi enojo fue evidente cuando en la segunda máquina apareció en grande la cabeza calva de Krillin. Bulma cayó al suelo, incrédula de lo que estaba viendo... Y a mi se me agotó la paciencia!

-Ya dime que sucede demonios!- la científica se me acercó y me dio un gran abrazo.

-Es primera vez que diré esto!! Que emoción- Evidentemente mi doctora había perdido la cordura por completo.

-Ya dime de una vez!-

-Felicidades N°18, serás mamá- me quedé ahí mismo, como si las palabras jamás hubieran llegado a mis oidos -¿No me escuchaste?- me preguntó -¡¡Estás embarazada!!-

-¡¡Eso es imposiblee!! Tienes algo mal en tu máquina. Yo fui diseñada para no poder reproducirme-

-No lo se... ¡Pero es verdad!-

Me quedé ahí mismo, sin saber que responder, decir o pensar. Salí volando en dirección a ninguna parte, necesitaba reflexionar lo que me acababan de decir...

--------------------------------

Se que quedó algo cortito el capítulo, pero es lo que hay después de tanto tiempo de no escribir nadita de nada!

Espero sus reviews!

Besos!

Bulnatt!


	2. Nuestro Padre

Este capítulo requiere una lectura dedicada, ya que ambos hermanos hablan por separado a medida que avanza la historia.

Para una mejor comprensión, separé sus diálogos con "tres guiones" (---)

¡Recuerden seguir dejando sus reviews¡Con todas las criticas que crean necesarias!

Las respuestas están al final de este episodio ¡Gracias de nuevo por leerme!

**Bulnatt !!  
**

-------------------------------------------------------

-Felicidades N°18, serás mamá- me quedé ahí mismo, como si las palabras jamás hubieran llegado a mis oídos -¿No me escuchaste?- me preguntó -¡¡Estás embarazada!!-

-¡¡Eso es imposiblee!! Tienes algo mal en tu máquina. Yo fui diseñada para no poder reproducirme-

-No lo sé... ¡Pero es verdad!-

Me quedé ahí mismo, sin saber que responder, decir o pensar. Salí volando en dirección a ninguna parte, necesitaba reflexionar lo que me acababan de decir...

**Eso sí, le advertí que si le contaba esto a alguien estaría en serios problemas...**

--------------------------------

  
**Capítulo 2****: Nuestro Padre**

No me gusta recordar mi infancia. Cada vez que hago memoria llegan a mí, imágenes que quisiera borrar. Dicen que el vivir episodios duros ayudan a formar el alma, pero en mi la destruyeron aún más. Puede ser porque las decisiones que tomé para tratar de olvidar las anteriores nunca fueron las correctas; haciendo que cada día tratara de eliminar recuerdos con acciones peores a las anteriores.

En estos instantes recuerdo a mi hermano, que siempre fue mi soporte, mi guía, mi guardián. Ups! Ahora que lo pienso, no me hubiera metido en tantos problemas si no fuera por sus locas ocurrencias... Aunque, sin duda, ambos decidimos tomar las riendas de nuestros destinos por las maniobras equivocadas.

Me gustaría que en estos momentos estuviera a mi lado, viendo a su sobrina crecer como toda una señorita, y hacerle saber que a pesar de nuestro pasado las cosas sí se pueden arreglar.

---

Mi madre está en el suelo inconsciente, como suele estarlo todas las noches. Me acerco y la levanto como puedo, y a pesar de mis cortos 11 años logro llevarla hasta la cama y la recuesto. La dejo dormir tranquila... -_"Cuando terminará esta pesadilla"-_ pensaba con impotencia mientras el borracho de nuestro padre se iba a la cocina por un refrigerio. Mi hermana seguía escondida bajo su cama; _-¡cómo puede ser tan débil!-_ A pesar de tener la misma edad era yo el que siempre ayudaba a que nuestro hogar siguiera su camino.

En las mañanas me levantaba temprano, despertaba a mi hermana y mamá nos llamaba a desayunar. Con la cara llena de moretones nos atendía con la misma dulzura de siempre, nos daba los buenos días, un beso en la mejilla a cada uno y nos daba el almuerzo en unas pequeñas luncheras (de lunchalmuerzo) diseñadas con ese objetivo.

Caminaba con mi hermana rumbo a la escuela, pero como ya era costumbre hacía algunos años, la dejaba a ella y yo seguía hasta una fábrica ubicada a escasos metros del establecimiento. Tomaba unos harapos que colgaban en unas cajas, y me disponía a separar unas tapas que pasaban en una huincha.

En aquel lugar trabajamos unos treinta niños, todos en situaciones parecidas a la mía. El trabajo comenzaba a las 9 y terminaba a las 5, hora ideal para pasar a buscar a mi hermana a la salida.

La empresa era de lo más extraño. No sabíamos cuál era el objetivo de separar chatarra, pedazos de lata, botellas y tapas, pero no importaba, pagaban bien y no pedían papeles, y eso era lo importante. Era algo así como una organización. Una extraña sociedad de varios millonarios que a medida que pasaban las horas se acercaban a nosotros para asegurarse que el trabajo era bien realizado.

Uno de aquellos hombres siempre me llamaba la atención, parecía el presidente de la compañía. Era un señor de muy baja estatura, pelirrojo y con una expresión seria y sombría; estaba acompañado siempre por un gran hombre de color, muy alto, que parecía su guardaespaldas.

Mi trabajo ese día era separar la lata vieja de la nueva: la nueva debía ponerla en un canasto, y la vieja en la basura. Sin embargo, la vieja la dejé apartada, en caso de ser necesaria en otra labor. Ambos hombres llegaron hasta mi puesto, y vi como el gigante le susurraba cosas incomprensibles al más pequeño. Luego de unos minutos, se decidieron a hablarme:

-¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo pequeño?-

-Ehhhhh, mi trabajo señor- dije al tiempo que ambos miraban con detención la chatarra vieja que dejaba en el otro canastillo.

-Según tengo entendido, lo inservible debe ir en la basura.

-Sólo lo separaba en caso de que sirviera como reciclaje, nada es basura... señor- dije

Los hombres seguían susurrando cosas que mi oído no podía captar. Al fin, el alto decidió a hablarme.

-No tienes por qué estar acá perdiendo el tiempo como los demás, serás pasado a la sección científica. Trabajarás las mismas horas y se te pagará mejor. Mañana te quiero a las 8 en punto en la central-

-Muchas gracias- le respondí, sin entender a que se referían. De haber sabido, nunca hubiera aceptado su ofrecimiento.

---

Mi hermano solía pasar por mí a la escuela, pero ese día llegó más tarde. Su rostro iluminado me decía que algo muy bueno había sucedido. De todos modos quise preguntarle.

-Hermano¿por qué llegas tan tarde?-

-¡Algo grandioso ha sucedido! Te contaré camino a casa-

En el camino me contó de un extraño hombrecillo y de su socio, que lo habían ascendido y que de ahora en adelante ya no podría dejarme en la escuela. Era para bien, ya que tendríamos más dinero para mamá.

Lamentablemente, no pudimos encontrar a mi madre al llegar, estaba todo oscuro y no había señales de vida en el lugar. Para que no me preocupara, mi hermano preparó la cena y esperamos por largo rato el regreso de alguien, pero nadie llegó. Me fui a la cama sin saber lo ocurrido, pero tenía un mal presentimiento...

---

Que mamá no llegara, o más bien, que no estuviera en casa a nuestro regreso ya era un mal presagio. Pero como buen hermano que siempre fui, tranquilicé a mi hermana y la mandé a dormir a la fuerza. Recuerdo que se rehusó por mucho tiempo, pero finalmente accedió a mis mandatos. Temí lo peor toda esa noche; no podía conciliar el sueño; mi cabeza maquinó una serie de cosas que no eran propias de un niño de mi edad.

A altas horas de la madrugada sentimos que alguien golpeaba la puerta haciendo gran escándalo.

---

Recuerdo perfectamente esa noche, como si hubiera sido ayer. Eran algo así como las 2 de la mañana, y aún no podía dormir con tranquilidad. De repente, alguien tocó la puerta con brutalidad conocida, seguramente era mi padre que llegaba borracho de un bar. Mi hermano se levantó y fue a investigar, pero para nuestra sorpresa, no se trataba del viejo odiado, sino de una oficial de policía.

-Buenas noches¿se encontrará el dueño de casa?-

-Lo siento, pero estamos solos con mi hermana. Mi madre no ha llegado a casa-

-¿Tienen algún familiar con el cual quedarse esta noche?-

-Me temo que no¿sucede algo malo?-

-Su madre está internada en el hospital. Al parecer intentaron asaltarla y la golpearon por algo de dinero-

Mi hermano me miró con expresión de odio, era evidente que nuestro padre era el principal sospechoso de esas graves lesiones. Pero al parecer la policía no lo supo averiguar y lo atribuyeron a un asaltante común. La rabia se apoderó de él, pero la oficial se percató de aquello y nos llevó al retén para custodiarnos mientras mi padre aparecía. Mientras tanto, otro policía se quedó custodiando la casa.

A la mañana siguiente mi padre apareció en la comisaría, tan borracho y desarreglado como siempre. Mi hermano salió temprano porque debía ir a trabajar y no alcanzó a verlo. Mi papá me tomó del brazo con rudeza y me llevó a casa. El temor se apoderó de mí, no sabía de lo que sería capaz el ser humano que me estaba llevando a mi hogar; quería a mi hermano a mi lado pero no era posible, estaba sola...

---

Mi instinto me decía que mi padre iría por nosotros a la jefatura, y encontraría a mi hermana sola en el lugar. Temía por su seguridad, pero tenía que ser fuerte y esperar hasta mi regreso.

En mi nuevo puesto de trabajo ya no había niños, sino ancianos encargados de distintos quehaceres. Fueron muy amables conmigo durante el día, y me enseñaron mi nueva labor: reciclaje de material de laboratorio. Mi misión era separar el vidrio, del plástico y de la lata. El vidrio iba a una gran olla para ser derretido, al igual que la lata. En la sala contigua, unos extraños personajes vestidos todos con unas batas blancas permanecían sentados armando pequeñas piezas; y otros, estaban armando circuitos en línea. Aprendí todo eso con los ancianos del lugar. Me enseñaron la ciencia de armar un pequeño reloj a cuerda con solo unos pocos materiales. Me sentía útil y realizado, y tenía ganas de llevar a mi hermana a trabajar a aquel lugar. Pero por el momento, me preguntaba si estaba bien en casa con ese maldito. Tenía que hacerlo confesar de su fechoría, que le dijera a la policía que él había sido el causante de las graves heridas que tenían aún a mi madre en el hospital. Pero no podía perder el tiempo, debía seguir derritiendo el vidrio y el metal, esa era mi labor por el momento.

---

Mi hermano había tardado mucho y mi padre había dormido lo suficiente, tenía miedo de lo que sería capaz de hacer conmigo al no estar mi madre en casa. Me armé de valor y esperé pacientemente a que despertara. Creo que no transcurrió más de una hora, cuando sentí los gritos típicos del individuo con quien compartíamos la vida.

-¡¿Se puede saber donde está tu madre?!-

-Creo que sabes perfectamente donde la dejaste desde que la golpeaste- mi carácter me había jugado una mala pasada. O llegaba pronto alguien a salvarme, o me metía en serios líos.

---

Algo sucedió en la fábrica que todos corrían de un lado para otro. No había un incendio, ni nadie había desactivado nada que yo supiera, pero se sentía un gran alboroto en el lugar. Le pregunté a uno de los viejos la causa de tanta alarma.

-La corporación está en peligro. Nuestra noble misión se está destruyendo por un niño entrometido!-

-Pero señor Gero- le pregunté -¿cómo puede un niño ser el causante de tanto caos?-

-No lo sé, lo oí de los generales de más alto rango-

-Pero disculpe mi pregunta, a pesar de que llevo trabajando aquí por bastante tiempo, nunca he sabido realmente a que se dedica nuestra empresa-

-Eres muy pequeño todavía niño. Pero te lo explicaré-

El anciano me contó con detalle que nuestra empresa era una gran corporación dividida en una infinidad de secciones. La noble misión de nuestro presidente era acabar con la maldad y las injusticias de nuestro pueblo. Y tenía razón. Su sueño era crear un planeta unido y lleno de hermandad, liderado por una sola persona que velara por los intereses de su gente. Era, en verdad, algo muy difícil de lograr, pero no lo juzgué.

Y a pesar de tan buenas intenciones, un pequeño niño que se encontraba en una sucursal a muchos kilómetros de distancia, trataba de destruir los anhelos de toda la gente que, como yo, trabajábamos por el mismo fin.

Regresé tarde ese día. Había sido tanto el trabajo, que nos pidieron refuerzos para continuar con la labor el día siguiente; y yo, le dije al Dr. Gero que llevaría a mi hermana para que colaborase en lo que pudiera.

Pero cuando estaba a metros de la puerta de entrada, una patrulla llamó mi atención.

---

Mis manos estaban heladas por la situación. Tal y como lo supuse mi padre quería golpearme, y no me sorprendió en lo absoluto. Mi bocota tenía la culpa, pero ésta ya se había guardado demasiado. –"¡Cómo te atreves chiquilla insolente!"- recuerdo que me dijo, mientras yo corría por los pasillos como un gatito asustado. Recuerdo que él, a pasos agigantados, me alcanzó por fin, y de un solo puñetazo me arrojó al suelo. Veía sus manos acercarse a mi garganta y por primera vez temí por mi vida... Todo pasó en cámara lenta.

No se como, me levanté y seguí corriendo sin dirección establecida. Corrí por el pasillo del segundo piso buscando mi arma de defensa. Cuando llegué a la escalera divisé un extraño objeto alargado, que por la falta de luz no pude reconocer. Sin pensarlo dos veces lo tomé y bajé los peldaños camino a la cocina.

La cocina que teníamos era bastante amplia, en el medio estaba la mesa del comedor con sus respectivas sillas.

Con la luz de la luna llena colándose por la ventana pude darme cuenta que el objeto que tenía en mis manos era un brasador, de esos que sirven para correr la leña de su posición.

Entró mi padre, y lo único que recuerdo era correr alrededor de la mesa mientras él trataba de alcanzarme sin éxito. Pero en un momento fue más hábil, y sin percatarme corrió en dirección contraria y me encontró de frente. Me agarró del pelo con fuerza, y mi mente no podía pensar. Sólo recuerdo que agarré el fierro y comencé a golpearlo en la entrepierna con todas mis fuerzas. El dolor, la impotencia y la rabia se apoderaron de mí, mientras seguía descargando toda mi ira con la persona que intentó atacarme. Luego de varios segundos sin dejar de mover mi arma, el hombre cayó finalmente al suelo.

La desesperación la tuve cuando pensé que lo había matado, pero afortunadamente (o desafortunadamente), lo golpeé con el mango, y no con la parte afilada de mi arma maestra. Corrí hasta el teléfono y marqué a la policía, y en menos de 10 minutos estaban en mi casa.

---

Esa noche sólo fue el principio de nuestro cambio definitivo.

Corrí a ver a mi hermana porque temía lo peor, pero estaba en perfecto estado. Me sorprendió no verla llorando o asustada; su rostro reflejaba una tranquilidad que inquietaba. Le pregunté que había pasado y sólo respondió

–Lo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo- mientras me miraba serenamente.

-Mañana será otro día- respondí –te llevaré aun lugar distinto, pero tendrás que faltar a la escuela.

-Quiero ver a mamá- me dijo, mientras un oficial se la llevaba para interrogarla. Los acompañé, porque ya era hora de decirle la verdad al mundo: que teníamos un padre que no nos merecía, que mi madre había sido golpeada por años, y que queríamos a ese viejo encerrado antes de que cualquiera de nosotros saliera herido.

En la comisaría papá se defendió. Dijo que mi hermana la había golpeado porque creía que era un extraño, mientras nosotros decíamos lo contrario. Y como el mundo de ese entonces no había cambiado, le dieron la razón al granuja y lo liberaron.

Pero nosotros, no volveríamos a casa esa mañana, debíamos ir a trabajar.

---

Nunca me imaginé el lugar donde trabajaba mi hermano. Era enorme! Habían muchas personas extrañas vestidas de blanco y todos corrían de un lado para otro como hormiguitas asustadas.

Nos recibió un extraño viejo llamado Gero, que me condujo con unos pasillos hasta una sala llena de animales. Mi trabajo ese día era elegir de entre un grupo de perros callejeros al más valiente y osado para ser usado en experimentos de extrañas y novedosas armas.

Mi mente estaba tan devastada por la noche anterior, que no me dio asco ni pudor saber el final del pobre animal. Era su destino, si quería salir con vida debía defenderse, como yo lo había hecho la noche anterior. Mi hermano mientras tanto estaba a escasos metros de mi, mirando como armaban unos grandes robots. Me sentí feliz y útil ese día. Los anteriores en la escuelas fueron fastidiantes. No tenía ánimo de aprender con el resto de los chicos, quería volver pronto a casa. Siempre sentía que mi madre quería lograr metas conmigo, pero no era la indicada. Me sentía una tortuga en un mundo de conejos. Todos avanzaban más rápido, quizá porque no tenía las ganas de hacerlo y simplemente me quedaba en un rincón, seria y aburrida, esperando que la campara sonara pronto y ver a mi hermano y madre por fin.

Ahora era distinto. A pesar de que mi trabajo era bastante extraño, me sentía Kamisama: era yo la que decidía el destino de ese grupo de animales infelices. Si yo quería, podía elegir al más débil para que sufriera una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Mi corazón se hizo más duro con todo lo vivido las últimas 24 horas; pero a pesar de aquello, me sentía feliz de todos los logros conseguidos en tan corto tiempo.

De la nada, apareció el viejo que vi en la entrada.

-¿Sabías tú que cualquier niña de tu edad le daría asco lo que estás haciendo?-

-Yo no soy una niña común- respondí, y vi en el rostro del viejo que una sonrisa se dibujaba.

-Veo que eres igual a tu hermano en ese sentido, pequeña-

-Lo sé, pero no me digas pequeña. Ya tengo 11 años- le respondí con dureza. Sabía que algo especial había captado en nosotros: la falta de humanidad y sentimientos. Quizá entendía nuestras desgracias; pero con el tiempo descubrí que sólo se aprovecharía de ellas.

-Oh!- dijo en tono de disculpa –lo lamento mucho, pero tu rostro de porcelana refleja eso. Si quieres parecer mayor debes tener la mente fría y parecer siempre calmada-

-Dices acaso que el resto de los inútiles que gritan y corren de un lado para otro son unos bebés-

-Sí, eso quiero decir. Por eso los hice traer aquí- dijo, mientras miraba con cariño paternal a mi hermano –ustedes son especiales y merecen estar en el lugar que les corresponde-

---

Nunca supe con exactitud lo que le dijo el Dr. Gero a mi hermana esa tarde. Pero vi que desde ese instante su rostro cambió por completo. Ya no era la niña asustada que tenía que cuidar, sino una preparada para cualquier batalla. Sin miedo a los resultados.

Al llegar a casa, encontramos a nuestra madre esperándonos con los brazos abiertos. Nosotros serenos, la recibimos con seriedad, esperando que nos diera una explicación.

-Les digo que me asaltaron mientras volvía a casa-

-Ve a contarle eso a los inútiles de la policía- le dije –sabemos perfectamente quien te golpeó para variar-

-¡Pero de que hablas hijo¡No te entiendo!-

-¡Mamá¡Ya basta de mentiras!- dijo mi hermana de sorpresa. Nuestra madre calló, dándonos la razón sin necesidad de palabras. Pero entendimos que no confesaría. En el fondo lo amaba... ¿Por qué¡Si nos arruinaba cada día más la vida!

-Si no quieres dignidad madre, yo la buscaré por ti- dije, y me marché a mi habitación.

----------------------------------------------

**DioXa:** Lo continué bastante pronto según yo, jejejeje, hago lo que puedo. Gracias por el aliento. Me gusta esto de escribir algo inédito que nadie se había planteado.

**Schala S**: que bien que adores a C18, la verdad es que no suele ser un personaje muy querido. Por lo mismo, tienes razón, no hacen muchos fics sobre ella o C17. Que bueno que te esté gustando. Sigo esperando tus sugerencias o tus reviews de adulación P

**Shadir**: No existe día, segundo o review donde no me sorprendas. La verdad quisiera saber si tus conocimientos tienen límites! Gracias por la aclaración de los cyborg, la verdad no tenía idea y me había cerrado tratar de no hacer redundancias, por eso acudí a las palabras "robot" y "androide" tan seguido. La verdad te agradezco todas las sugerencias. Y siempre espero otras nuevas a medida que actualizo.

**Horu-Sama**: se que me pasé de la nada de la 1° a la 3° persona (de narración) y eso fue un error que intentaré al máximo no repetir. Los errores ortográficos pueden ser por descuidada (ya que escribo bastante rápido) y porque sólo arreglo los que salen en el corrector del word.. jejeje... ¿Qué dónde estaba? Estudiando, que es lo peor que puede ser una persona que escribe cuando sólo tiene ramos matemáticos y científicos en su carrera. Y el primer capítulo puede que no tuviera que ver con el Summary, pero quedan muchos otros. Creo que con este debes haber quedado más conforme, ya que ahora si tiene que ver con la descripción que hice del fic

**SuperBrave:** Honores por recibir tus reviews en mi nuevo fic (aunque insistí a que lo leyeras). Gracias por decirme que soy original, trato de serlo siempre. Y si, Bulma debe aparecer en este fic, y en todos, si es la mejor, la más inteligente y hermosa del universo.

Gracias a todos por leerme, y los que aún no me hacen reviews los animo a hacerlo!

Las críticas son el alimento de esta aprendiz de escritora!

Besos grandes!

**_Bulnatt !! _**


	3. Primera Muerte

_Guiones en cursivas_ sin "comillas" son breves _flash back_. 

Los reviews son respondidos al final

Gracias de nuevo por seguir leyendo

Bulnatt

-----------------------------------------------

Nunca supe con exactitud lo que le dijo el Dr. Gero a mi hermana esa tarde. Pero vi que desde ese instante su rostro cambió por completo. Ya no era la niña asustada que tenía que cuidar, sino una preparada para cualquier batalla. Sin miedo a los resultados.

Al llegar a casa, encontramos a nuestra madre esperándonos con los brazos abiertos. Nosotros serenos, la recibimos con seriedad, esperando que nos diera una explicación.

-Les juro! Me asaltaron mientras volvía a casa-

-Ve a contarle eso a los inútiles de la policía- le dije –sabemos perfectamente quien te golpeó para variar-

-¡Pero de que hablas hijo¡No te entiendo!-

-¡Mamá¡Ya basta de mentiras!- dijo mi hermana de sorpresa. Nuestra madre calló, dándonos la razón sin necesidad de palabras. Pero entendimos que no confesaría. En el fondo lo amaba... ¿Por qué¡Si nos arruinaba cada día más la vida!

-Si no quieres dignidad madre, yo la buscaré por ti- dije, y me marché a mi habitación.

-----------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 3: Primera Muerte.**

Nunca me imaginé a Krillin como padre. La verdad pensé que sería tan despistado como Goku. Sin embargo, pasaba horas mirando en la cuna a Marron; sus ojos brillaban con una calidez que yo nunca tuve.

Quizá tenía miedo de ser madre, especialmente con todo lo que había vivido en el pasado.

Para no preocupar a nadie y para evitarme preguntas incómodas, siempre les conté a todos que el Dr. nos había borrado la memoria cuando nos convirtió en cyborgs; y debo confesar que lo intentó en muchas ocasiones sin éxito.

Cuando hago memoria de los acontecimientos de mi niñez, siempre hay un antes y un después de la serie de golpes que le propiné a mi padre esa noche. Por alguna extraña razón, sentía que toda la rabia acumulada por años era sacada al exterior, y que mi alma había quedado purificada... ¡Qué equivocada estaba! Lo peor fue cuando le conté a mi hermano de la extraña tranquilidad que sentía.

-El Dr. me dijo una vez que la única forma de liberación es la venganza- me dijo esa noche.

-Pero... si mamá nos enseñó que la venganza es _mala_-

-¿Y tú crees acaso que ella sabe lo que dice o hace?- me quedé pensando un momento -¿Acaso crees que dejarse golpear de esa manera es _bueno_?- yo no respondí nada -¿Cómo podemos estar seguros que todo lo que dice está _bien_? Yo no lo creo así hermana. Las madres también pueden aprender de los hijos-

-Ooh!! Tienes razón!!- le dije entusiasmada –¡Debemos enseñarle! Yo ahora me siento mucho más feliz!-

Sin contarle a nuestra progenitora, volví a mi nuevo trabajo al día siguiente. Esta vez, yo quería unas cuántas respuestas.

-Dr... ¿qué es la maldad?- el anciano me quedó mirando un momento. En esa época no sabía que ya tenía planes más importantes para nosotros.

-Maldad hija mía, es muy amplio. Puede presentarse de maneras muy diversas; pero siempre se puede combatir- me senté en una silla y lo escuché con atención –Por ejemplo. Esta gran casa que ves aquí: la noble misión de los fundadores de este imperio es llenar al mundo de felicidad a través de nuestro presidente. Él posee las herramientas necesarias para conducir este mundo por el mejor camino. Lamentablemente aún no lo ha conseguido-

-¿Por qué no?- pregunté

-Porque existe gente que lo quiere impedir-

-Pero si el mundo sería mejor¿cómo es que alguien puede no querer eso?-

-Porque sus intereses personales se verían afectados. Verás hija, para que alguien tenga felicidad, debes quitársela a otra persona. Es el equilibrio natural del universo. Es triste, pero es verdad. Y lo que nuestro líder quiere hacer, es que todos los que hemos pasado momentos difíciles tengamos la oportunidad de ser felices, y los que han vivido una vida fácil que sepan lo difícil de atravesar obstáculos y vencer dificultades- yo pensaba en todos los niños de la escuela. Mientras yo vivía una tortura con mi padre, mis compañeros de clases eran felices. Siempre sentí envidia por ellos, aunque intentaba hacerme la fuerte; quería tener la vida de ellos un tiempo, saber lo que era una cena familiar, un cariño, una familia unida. No un padre llegar borracho todas las noches, que golpeaba a mi madre y que intentaba hacerlo conmigo. Si podía tener esa felicidad a costa de otros estaba más que dispuesta, no tenía lazos con esos niños, ni me interesaba tenerlos.

-Dr. ¿usted es feliz?-

-Mi niña, soy feliz trabajando para esta organización que busca y anhela mi felicidad!- me sentí más tranquila, quería trabajar con ellos para buscar mi felicidad también. Aunque tenía otra pregunta.

-Mi hermano me dijo que usted dijo que la venganza era buena, y mi madre no piensa lo mismo-

-Pequeña- dijo el anciano –imagínate en tu cabecita a alguien que te haya hecho sufrir, por pequeño lo que haya hecho- inmediatamente mi padre se vino a mi cabeza; con su cabeza despeinada , su chaqueta sucia y su aliento de alcantarilla –Ahora hija¿cómo imaginas su vida¿crees que es feliz?- Yo no sabía si era feliz, quizá era infeliz con la vida que llevaba. Al verme dudar, Gero cambió el discurso –Quien es feliz, puede hacer lo que quiera. Tiene control sobre su vida y tiene el poder de manipular y hacer sufrir a otros- Bingo! Mi padre si era feliz, o sea, según el razonamiento del viejo. Eso me dejó pensando¿debe dejar de ser feliz mi padre para que mi hermano mi madre y yo lo fuésemos? Lo encontré bastante justo.

-_"Justicia"_- pensé -Y¿qué tiene que ver la venganza en todo esto?-

-La venganza es para obtener el equilibrio, arrebatarle su felicidad para recibirla tú con _justicia_!-

-Justicia- dije tajante. El viejo sonrió y me dejó haciendo mi trabajo del día.

Enhorabuena! me había comprado como quien compra dulces en el almacén. Fui tan boba! Aprovechó mi momento de debilidad en el preciso momento en que necesitaba un consejo! No le importó que fuera una niña! No le importaron en lo absoluto mis 11 años!

¿Por qué pienso estas tonterías ahora?

¿Acaso Bulma movió más circuitos de los que debía?

¡Yo sabía que no la necesitaba!

¡Y no puede ser que esté embarazada!

¡Simplemente no es posible!

---

Me sorprendía la nueva actitud de mi hermana. Parecía decidida, con un objetivo.

Quien sabe que le dijo el Dr. para que ella cambiara su rostro. Bueno, no la culpaba, también había cambiado mi forma de pensar. Al terminar la jornada fue ella la que pasó por mi.

-Vamos hermano, se hace tarde- estaba seria pero tranquila.

Camino a casa no me habló de sus problemas infantiles como siempre, sino que sus preguntas pasaron a ser existencialistas. ¿Cómo una persona puede cambiar tanto en un día? Quería saber que le había pasado realmente esa noche con nuestro padre.

-Hermano- me sacó de mis pensamientos

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Quiero ser feliz-

-Yo también, pero creo que vamos por buen camino para lograrlo-

-Lo se!- me dijo, mientras salía una risita malvada de sus labios rosa.

Llegamos a casa más tarde de lo habitual. Una brisa helada inundaba el lugar. Como era primavera, anochecía más tarde por lo que a esa hora aún quedaban algunos delgados hilos de luz. La puerta principal estaba abierta; no nos sorprendió, nosotros solíamos dejarla así. Entramos y escuchamos ruidos que provenían del segundo piso.

Mi hermana fue corriendo a saludar a mamá, quería contarle el nuevo plan de cómo ser felices, y los útiles consejos que el científico nos había dado. Sentí por los pasos que había llegado a su habitación, pero no sentí que hiciera ruido alguno.

---

Mi mente estaba en blanco, y me di la libertad de ver cada detalle de la escena que estaba presenciando, como queriendo que mi mente recordara cada detalle de aquella habitación.

En la alcoba había luz tenue, una bombilla rota y pedazos del vidrio esparcidos por el suelo. En el suelo, estaba un objeto alargado que me pareció familiar de inmediato, y estaba lleno de sangre y su punta rota; la cortina rasgada, la cama deshecha y al lado de la cama, donde había una silla, estaba sentado un extraño personaje que la luz no alcanzaba a distinguir. No emití ni un quejido.

---

El silencio me dio la respuesta a todo. Sin pensarlo subí las escaleras a toda velocidad. Mis ojos no podían creer lo que presenciaban: En la cama, el cuerpo de mi madre ensangrentado con sus piernas abiertas y media desnuda, típicos rasgos de violación; en la silla contigua, mi padre sentado. Mi hermana me miró. El temor no se reflejaba en sus pupilas, sus ojos no estaban vidriosos, sino llenos de excitación. Su plan se cumpliría, nuestro sueños empezarían esa noche. Era el momento, el primer día del resto de nuestras vidas. La solución para ser felices.

Las palabras y consejos del Dr. pasaron rápidamente por mis recuerdos –_venganza_- eso había dicho, –_Los anhelos de nuestro presidente_- esos eran también nuestros anhelos –_luchar contra los que no tienen nuestros objetivos_-

-Padre- dije, mientras tomaba el abrasador lleno de sangre de la alfombra. Mi hermana me lo quitó de las manos. Entonces, di un vistazo rápido al resto de los objetos. En la mesa de noche no había nada, así que apreté los puños.

En ese momento no existió el temor, sólo la venganza.

Ella se acercó sin temor hasta la silla. Yo retrocedí a prender las luces. Para nuestra sorpresa, el viejo dormía plácidamente en la silla.

¿Qué era mejor?

¿Esperar a que despertara?

¿Matarlo ahí mismo y que no sufriera dolor alguno?

Mi hermana hizo una señal para que avanzara. De una cachetada cayó al suelo.

Abrió los ojos. Y desconcertado por el golpe miró alrededor de la habitación y vio lo que nosotros ya teníamos grabado para siempre. De sus ojos salieron lágrimas, mientras nos miraba totalmente confundido. Lo agarré de la camisa para levantarlo. Con la fuerza adquirida levantando cajas y trabajar por meses lo senté en la silla, mientras me seguía mirando sin pronunciar palabras.

-¿No piensas abrir tu boca, granuja?- evitó mis ojos y se enfocó en el suelo.

-¿Hice yo todo esto?- mi rabia fue aumentando. Con la mano desocupada giré su cabeza hacia la mía, y le escupí.

---

Debo reconocer que por dentro sí tenía temor. Pero por fuera era de piedra. Creo que hasta mi hermano se sorprendió de mi cambio repentino. Veía la escena con más detalles, para jamás olvidar lo que estaba haciendo.

Era la forma de buscar nuestra felicidad, quitándosela al que la desperdició. Tenía a una mujer hermosa a su lado, y dos hijos que no daban problemas. Yo iba a la escuela y me iba bien, mi hermano trabajaba y daba lo mejor de sí. Pero a pesar de todo, no sabía aprovechar lo que tenía, su premio era desperdiciado.

Ya era hora de cambiar los papeles, de arrebatarle lo que nunca debió caer en sus manos.

-El equilibrio natural del universo-

-El equilibrio natural del universo- repitió mi hermano.

Mi padre veía a mi hermano con miedo. Ese miedo que nosotros sentíamos cada vez que regresábamos a casa.

-Ya era hora que pusieras esa cara estúpido- le dije.

-Pero hija, no se que hice!-

-Ya no es hora de retractarse, es hora de que nos des lo que no supiste conservar- dijo mi hermano mientras seguía escupiéndole al trastornado que ocupaba la silla.

---

Empecé a golpearlo con todas mis fuerzas mientras él no hacía nada para defenderse. Por un momento pensé que de verdad estaba arrepentido, pero ya era tarde para eso.

-Es mi turno hermano- dijo la pequeña que me acompañaba. Sin embargo, seguí dándole golpes sin escucharla.

-Ya basta¿Quieres llevarte toda la diversión?-

-¿Diversión?- pregunté sorprendido –Esto no es un juego-

-Claro que lo es-

Nuestras mentes de preadolescentes estaban devastadas a estas alturas. No existía atisbo de racionalidad. Nos había comido la venganza.

La dejé sola con el desvalido. Mientras, bajé a la entrada por mi navaja que estaba en el bolso.

Al volver mi hermana lo tenía del cuello, con la cara apuntando a su madre.

-¿Qué le ibas a robar a ella, padre?- dijo al tiempo que el viejo veía su muerte aproximarse lentamente –No tenías nada que quitarle, sólo su vida-

-Espera- interrumpí –usa esto. Será más excitante- le pasé una de mis navajas.

-En cambio nosotros- tomó el cuchillo y lo dejó sobre sus ojos –si tenemos que quitarte-

-¿Se puede saber qué cosa?- dijo el futuro mártir.

-Tu felicidad-

-¿Y tú crees que matándome seré feliz?- permaneció callada¿se estaba arrepintiendo?

-No es eso ignorante- dije yo, al tiempo que tocaba a mi hermana del hombro –Lo que nos quitaste desde siempre, ahora pasará a nosotros. Es el simple equilibrio del universo-

-¡Qué es esa tontería del equilibrio del universo!- preguntó enfadado.

-Es simple. Aunque al explicarte, estarás en desacuerdo-

-Yo he sido así para que aprendan que lo que he hecho toda mi vida está mal!-

-Es tarde para explicaciones- dije mientras miraba a mamá –Cuando Kamisama cierra una puerta, abre una ventana- empecé –El universo debe mantener el equilibrio en todo lo que existe. Donde hay malhechores, hay bienhechores; donde hay oscuridad, hay luz; donde hay tristeza, hay felicidad-

-No entiendo que irracionalidades dices-

-Simple mi querido Watson, la felicidad que has tenido y que has desperdiciado llegará a nosotros si te eliminamos-

-Que torpe eres, las cosas no son así!-

-Hermana, expliquémosle de mejor forma¿quieres?-

-Por supuesto hermanito-

---

-Mira padre- dije al tiempo que le enterraba la navaja en su brazo izquierdo y mi víctima gritaba de dolor –lo que para ti es doloroso, a mi me causa un gran placer!-

-Y el verte llorar como un bebé- continuó mi hermano –a mi me provoca risa! Jajaja!-

Mi hermano prosiguió. Tomó el filo y se pinchó el dedo.

-¿A quién le causaré felicidad ahora?-

-Estás loco mocoso-

-¡Tú te callas AHORA!-

De un solo zarpazo le cortó la mejilla, y mi padre ardía de dolor, mientras nosotros poco a poco sentíamos que la justicia la creábamos en nuestras pequeñas manos. Avancé de nuevo y pasé el filo a lo largo de su brazo creando una línea roja a medida que avanzaba.

Cuando ya nos hartamos de torturarlo, mi hermano me hizo cortes en sus muñecas, para que muriera desangrado.

Hasta el día de hoy me pregunto por qué no se resistió ni intentó defenderse. Debe haber sido porque aún se encontraba borracho. Lo extraño era que a pesar de todo, no sentía la alegría que pensé que experimentaría. Mi corazón seguía con la incertidumbre y el temor de siempre. Las cosas no pasaron como creí, y seguía necesitando respuestas...

---------------------------

**Shadir**: Ups! Como nunca he leido un fic sobre A-17 y A-18, no tengo referencias de cómo se han escrito. Aún así, gracias por tus consejos; créeme que hasta ahora no encuentro límites en tus conocimientos.. Jejeje.

**Amy Black**: Tanto tiempo sin saber de ti, y ambas retomamos nuestros fics juntas. Un gusto verte y saber que me lees, aunque te haya insistido por messenger. Recuerda que cualquier duda, reclamo o sugerencia en bien recibida.

Un beso a todos los que no se atreven a hacerme reviews! Los animo a hacerlo!

Nos vemos en la próxima actualización!

Bulnatt!!


	4. El Escape

Hasta el día de hoy me pregunto por qué no se resistió ni intentó defenderse. Debe haber sido porque aún se encontraba borracho. Lo extraño era que a pesar de todo, no sentía la alegría que pensé que experimentaría. Mi corazón seguía con la incertidumbre y el temor de siempre. Las cosas no pasaron como creí, y seguía necesitando respuestas...

---------------------------

**Capítulo 4: El Escape**

Las cosas no salieron como pensé. Según el Dr, todo nuestro dolor desaparecería por completo en cuánto robásemos la felicidad de otro, haciendo que mágicamente se trasladara a nosotros. ¡Que ingenuidad! Me pregunto cómo creímos en esa fantasía tan mal construida. Bueno, tomando en cuenta que nuestra personalidad estaba en pleno desarrollo era bastante obvio; además el científico era bastante creíble en sus conclusiones.

Pero en fin, lo que siguió después no era de extrañarse. Tomamos nuestras cosas y decidimos marcharnos antes de que llegaran las autoridades. Pero como era de esperarse, mi hermana demoró siglos.

-¡Pero si sólo necesitas lo imprescindible!-

-¿Acaso no entiendes lo que significa ser una chica?-

-¿Se puede saber que tanto necesitas¡Debemos irnos lo antes posible!-

-¡Pues te aguantas!-

Siguió pensando y meditando qué cosas debía llevar. Y yo esperé resignadamente sentado en el sofá. Veía pasar y saltar toneladas de faldas, vestidos, pantalones y poleras.

-¡No olvides tu cepillo de dientes!- dije burlándome

-¡Muy gracioso hermanito! Suenas a mamá-

-A propósito de ella¿no la extrañarás?- pregunté.

-No!- dijo con total normalidad –Me enseñó todo lo que una señorita debe saber-

-¿Y se puede saber que es eso?-

-Que no debes morir por un hombre-

-Pero eso no te lo enseñó boba-

-No hubo necesidad, lo comprobé yo misma. Así que sí me lo enseñó de todos modos-

-Tienes razón mocosa, tienes razón-

---

Vaya! Pienso en aquella conversación y miro al hombre que me acompaña en la cama. Quizá sea cierto, no debería dar la vida por un hombre, pero por este enano daría eso y mucho más. Aunque debo reconocer que daría mi vida por Marron en primer lugar. De eso no hay duda.

---

A pesar de todos los experimentos, de todos los cambios; a pesar de toda la maldad que se cultivó en mi, hubo algo que se mantuvo intacto: la paciencia incondicional hacia mi hermana. Ese fue el primer instante en que mi aguante quiso quebrantarse, pero no, mi hermana lo vale todo. No por nada, hemos vivido exactamente lo mismo, y a partir de ese día, nunca más nos separamos de nuevo.

-Ya deja de perder el tiempo y vámonos de una vez por todas!-

-Ya estoy lista!- dijo mientras se presentaba en la sala con su típica falda rosa, su top blanco y sus zapatillas de ambos colores.

-Ya era tiempo, hermanita-

-¿A dónde iremos ahora?-

-Vamos al trabajo y le contamos lo ocurrido al Dr, puede que él tenga la solución correcta-

-Tienes razón. ¡Vamos!-

---

Caminamos por el trayecto acostumbrado. A decir verdad, estaba ansiosa de ver al anciano, necesitaba responder mis interrogantes. Al parecer no era la única que pensaba eso, pues el ritual de traspaso de cualidades del universo o como se llame, no se efectuó como lo tenía previsto. De hecho, al contrario, sentía que quería seguir matando, para terminar con todo el dolor que seguía sintiendo.

Pasamos por fuera de mi escuela y me detuve por inercia.

-No! Ni siquiera lo pienses-

-O sea¿nunca más volveré a estudiar?- le pregunté

-No digo eso- dijo mientras pensaba una respuesta para mi -Mira, vamos a ver a Gero. Estoy seguro que él sabrá que hacer con nosotros-

-De acuerdo- dije –Pero que sea rápido, que me estoy aburriendo de caminar con estas maletas-

-¿Por qué empacaste tanto entonces?-

-Ya te dije, es lo que necesito!-

---

No la entendía. Había descubierto las ventajas de trabajar en "Red Corporation" y se detiene en la escuela. No le tomé mucha importancia de todos modos.

Seguimos nuestro camino con nuestras pertenencias en los hombros. Luego de un rato, llegamos al fin a nuestro destino.

Buscamos con la vista al hombre, pero no lo encontramos. Recorrí las estancias en las que solía estar, pero nada. Empecé a preguntar y nadie sabía su paradero. Estábamos en problemas y lo necesitábamos.

-Deja la maleta en el cuarto de atrás- le dije a la que me acompañaba

-¿Pero dónde está Gero?-

-No lo sé-

De pronto otro anciano se nos acercó de repente. Estaba vestido igual que los otros, de jeans y de bata blanca. Su expresión era sombría, pero se notaba de preocupación. Pero era la cara de todos en esa sección.

La corporación era un desastre luego de la irrupción de un niño en una torre en la lejanía. De eso hablaban todos. Porque desde aquel incidente se reclutó a más gente para trabajar. Por eso llegamos nosotros allí.

Siempre me pregunté cómo un niño de nuestra edad, o quizá menos, podía provocar tanto alboroto. Cómo podía destruir los nobles anhelos de nuestro presidente que quería que todos los desvalidos, como mi hermana y yo, gozáramos de privilegios que otros habían desperdiciado toda su vida. Pero eso es otra historia.

El viejo nos divisó e inmediatamente se aproximó.

-Ustedes buscan a Gero¿no es así?-

-Sí¿lo ha visto?- dijo mi hermana sin esperar.

-Deben ir a la salida de atrás, los espera una furgoneta-

-¿Qué?- dije desconcertado

-Los cambiaron de división. Deben irse de aqui inmediatamente-

-Y eso que tiene que ver con Gero-

-Se me dijo que dos muchachos, un chico y una chica, eran los del traslado si preguntaban por Gero-

-No entiendo. Tendrás que darme una razón más creíble- dijo la chica

-Lo siento, pero fue lo único que se me informó- dijo ocultando la verdadera razón.

-Vamos hermano- me dijo sonriente –¡será divertido!-

Le hice caso, como la mayoría de las veces y nos dirigimos a la salida trasera. Al parecer todos nos conocían, porque al recorrer los pasillos los intelectuales de cada división nos miraban y murmuraban a medida que avanzábamos. Sabían más que nosotros sin duda. Bajamos unas escaleras y seguimos por otros pasillos nunca antes atravesados. Era realmente grande el edificio, y parecía laberinto, ya que en más de una ocasión debíamos preguntar por la salida. Mi hermana estaba entusiasmada. Para ella esto no era más que un juego. No puedo negar que para mi también lo era.

El saber que nos esperaba ahora hacía subir mi adrenalina; parecían escenas sacadas de las series de televisión, cuando los buenos se las ingenian para atrapar a los malos. Quizá eso nos esperaba ahora. Existía la posibilidad de ir tras el niño que arruinaba los planes de todos. Pensaba que el Dr. Gero sabía que esto sólo era un juego de niños. Y que mejor que nosotros para jugar este juego de infantes. Estábamos dispuestos a lo que fuera, sin duda.

Tal y cómo lo había dicho el hombre, a las afueras de edificio se encontraba un furgón esperándonos.

---

Era como los libros que me habían obligado a leer en la escuela. Aunque esto no tenía comparación, ya que lo viviría junto a mi partner favorito. Me da risa recordar lo gracioso de recorrer esos pasillos del edificio aquel. Era un verdadero laberinto, de hecho, hasta atravesamos una puerta de acero muy pesada; nos preguntaban que hacíamos allí, y decíamos que éramos los niños que iban a la parte trasera, y todos nos dejaban pasar, como la realeza; bueno, la realeza escapando de los malvados.

No tomé en cuenta que nos perseguía la policía, o que al menos nos buscaban para interrogarnos¡habíamos asesinado a un hombre! Jajaja, a esa edad esas cosas no se piensan, sólo se actúan, se viven intensamente, no sabía que caíamos en un hoyo cada vez más profundo. Quién nos iba a decir que hacíamos las cosas sin pensar las consecuencias, nadie nos había advertido nada!

Por suerte empaqué todo lo que necesitaba. Nadie piensa que una chica como yo ya pasaba por pleno desarrollo físico y psicológico, pensaban que aún era una niña. Si supieran. Ya había vivido mis primeros días de mujer hacía algunos meses, y estaba conciente que viajar con lo puesto no era la mejor solución. Por mucho que mi hermano quisiera cuidarme, habían aspectos "femeninos" en los que no podía ayudarme. De hecho, antes de subirnos a la furgoneta sentí algo tibio en mis piernas que hizo detenerme por completo.

-Ups!- dije, mientras mi hermano se subía al vehículo ansioso y sin mirarme siquiera –Necesito un baño AHORA!- grité, y me miró desencajado.

-¿No puedes aguantarte hasta que lleguemos?-

-No! No puedo!- le dije, y no me entendió. Jajaja, no lo culpo!

-De acuerdo, yo también iré-

-¿Y para qué? No puedes vigilarme todo el tiempo!-

-Hey! Yo también necesito hacer mis cosas!-

-¡Pero no las mías!-

---

No la entendí en ese momento. Nadie me explica a mí esas cosas!

La acompañé al famoso cuarto especial y sacó una pequeña bolsa rosa de su mochila.

-No es hora de maquillarse- le dije burlándome

-Cállate estúpido!- me respondió

Se encerró en la caseta personal por más de diez minutos; colmaba mi paciencia. A pesar de eso quería saber que diablos hacía allí adentro, ya me estaba preocupando. Mi altura me daba la ventaja de poder mirar por encima de la puerta que nos separaba. Al mirar lo que hacía entré en pánico. No sé como describir la situación, pero lo intentaré aunque sea vergonzoso:

Mi pequeña hermanita estaba con sus dos piernas abiertas sentada en la taza de baño, tenía el extraño envase rosa en una mano y con la otra no paraba de limpiarse sus partes íntimas –"ya está acabando al fin"- me dije, hasta que vi que su papel higiénico estaba lleno de sangre. Enmudecí. Luego agarró más papel e hizo lo mismo, apareciendo más sangre del mismo lugar.

-Te estás muriendo!- grité locamente, sin darme cuenta que seguía asomado mirando su privacidad.

-¡SAL DE AQUÍ ESTÚPIDO!- me tiró el rollo de papel en la cara y caí de espaldas al suelo -¡CÓMO SE TE OCURRE MIRARME MIENTRAS HAGO ESTO IMBÉSIL!-

-¡Pero si estabas herida tenías que decirme¡Vamos a que te examine un médico!-

-¿Todavía no entiendes?- gritaba desde adentro -¡Déjame en paz!-

-Pero...-

-¡Pero que nada!- me dijo de nuevo –Ya salgo-

Pasaron un par de minutos y una sonrojada salió del baño público del edificio. Se lavó las manos y guardó el envase con el resto de esas bolsitas en la mochila.

-¿No me vas a explicar? Sólo estaba preocupado por ti-

-¡Cómo! Esas cosas no se explican!- me dijo aún enfadada -¿Qué acaso no entiendes con palabras?-

-Si no me dices ahora mismo correré por los pasillos preguntando-

-No serías capaz!-

-¿A no?-

---

Su extrema preocupación por mí habían hecho que olvidara que seguía teniendo mi edad. No por nada éramos mellizos y seguía siendo igual de inmaduro que yo. Efectivamente como me lo advirtió, salió gritando por los pasillos lo que me daba más vergüenza: mi recién descubierta cualidad de mujer. Lo perseguí, pero era más veloz que yo. Se metió a un cuarto más adelante. Cuando logré alcanzarlo estaba con una mujer describiéndole con lujo de detalles lo que había visto. Una lágrima corrió por mi mejilla y la rabia se acumuló.

-¡TE ODIOOOOO!- recuerdo que dije eso y salí corriendo mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.

---

Nunca pensé que se enfadaría tanto. Yo sólo quería saber si era normal su situación. La científico rió por la situación, pero de inmediato se puso seria de nuevo.

-¿Ustedes son los muchachos que deberían irse a las montañas?-

-¿Nos vamos a las montañas?- nadie nos había dicho el destino de nuestro paseo.

-No deberían estar aquí, es peligroso que permanezcan en este lugar- me dijo mientras salió persiguiendo a mi hermana –Sígueme inmediatamente- me dijo, y obedecí.

Efectivamente como lo pensé, se había devuelto al baño a llorar, como lo hacía antes. Y yo que imaginaba que ahora había cambiado para siempre su actitud, pero no, seguía siendo la niña pequeña siempre. La señora me ordenó quedarme afuera, y ella entró al cuarto de baño sola en busca de la niñata.

---

¡Que vergüenza había pasado esa vez! Con la poca información que mi madre me había dado antes de morir de forma tan deshonrosa, sólo sabía que lo que me pasaba era normal y que era una vez al mes al menos. Me metí de nuevo en el mismo lugar donde había estado y me puse a llorar. La voz de una mujer desconocida me sacó de mis pensamientos y mi tristeza.

-Se nota que los hombres son unos inconscientes-

-¡Y tú que sabes!- le dije, sin saber de quien se trataba.

-Sé lo que te pasa, y sólo quiero saber si es primera vez que te sucede-

Salí del lugar y la miré de frente y seria. Era la misma que había visto con mi hermano en la habitación de atrás.

-No es la primera vez, ya es la tercera-

-¿Tienes once verdad?-

-Sí, pero siempre he sido madura para mi edad- le respondí referente a mi estatura, ya que eso parecía observar.

-Eres pequeña para estas cosas¿qué sabes de eso?- dijo apuntando a mi ingle.

-Es normal en las mujeres y llega una vez al mes- respondí orgullosa de mis conocimientos.

-¿Sólo eso?- arqueó una ceja. Yo hice lo mismo.

-¿Qué más hay que saber?-

-Rayos! No tengo tiempo para darte una charla, así que vamos rápido a mi laboratorio-

-¿Y para qué?-

-No hay tiempo, sólo sígueme-

Al salir vi a mi hermano en la puerta sonrojado y arrepentido. Más le valía estar así por intrometerse en lo desconocido. Salimos casi a trote de vuelta a su oficina.

Rápidamente se metió en la computadora en busca de una respuesta.

-Bingo! Aquí está todo-

Unas hojas salieron de la impresora. Cuando acabaron de salir todas, me las pasó y me abrazó, lo cual me incomodó bastante.

-¿Sabes leer supongo?- me dijo, y me enojé.

-Por supuesto!- le dije con los brazos cruzados –Tengo 11¿por quién me tomas?-

-Lo siento, era obvio- dijo a tiempo que me pasaba las hojas –Léete esto camino a las montañas-

-¿A las montañas?- dije sorprendida -¿Qué vamos a hacer en las montañas?-

-Eso ya lo sabrás a su debido tiempo. Pero por mientras, es imprescindible que leas esto. Y después, se lo pasas a tu hermano, dejará de hacerte preguntas tan incómodas, lo prometo-

-Nunca he creído en las promesas- le dije por instinto.

-Lo sé, pero entonces confía en el papel que sale de una computadora, ese nunca se equivoca-

Tenía razón, haría lo que me pedía. Aunque leer era una de las actividades que menos me agradaba. Pero ante un viaje tan largo no quedaba otra opción. Prefería escribir pero resolver una de mis múltiples preguntas existenciales leyendo no me causaba tanto daño.

-¿Tienes una libreta o cuaderno en blanco que me quieras dar?-

-Para escribir supongo-

-Sí-

-Aquí tienes- me pasó un lápiz y un cuaderno que tenía de portada una figura de corbatín rojo con dos "R" de color blanco en sus esquinas. En la parte superior salía escrito "Red Ribbon" y en la inferior "ARMY". No me imaginé que ese signo me pertenecería desde entonces.

-Gracias!- respondí emocionada.

-Vamos rápido que se hace tarde-

Trotamos de igual forma el camino de vuelta hasta el vehículo que a esas alturas nos esperaba impacientes. Mi hermano no se atrevió a emitir palabra alguna. Nos subimos y comenzamos otra gran aventura, sin saber lo que nos esperaba.

_Continuará..._

-------------

Notas de la autora:

No debemos olvidar que a pesar de pasar por situaciones difíciles, siguen siendo niños, y eso se debe reflejar a medida que avanzo en mi historia. Además, después de un capítulo bastante denso se necesita algo de comedia para relajar a la audiencia.. Jajaja. Gracias por seguir leyéndome, y sigo esperando ansiosa sus críticas y ánimos para seguir con este proyecto.

Ahora, a responder sus reviews que me encanta recibir.

**Horu-Sama**: gracias siempre por tus consejos y críticas. Siempre lucho contra este programa (Word) porque a veces, a pesar de arreglar mis faltas de ortografía este insiste a mis espaldas a cambiar mis palabras sin mi autorización, así que estoy algo enojada con él. Y sí, el hecho de estudiar algo semi-humanista, semi-matemático hace que a veces mi cabeza explote. Por eso me gusta escribir a altas horas de la noche la actualización de mis historias. Gracias por encontrar "dark" el capítulo, la verdad ese era el objetivo y lo logré al parecer.

**sonya-chan17**: que bueno que te esté gustando mi versión de la historia, la verdad siempre intento al máximo el adivinar como serían sus personalidades antes de convertirse en cyborgs. Porque su forma de ser en el pasado refleja su comportamiento en el futuro.

**Schala S**: Sí, la verdad es que es bien fácil ser engañado en plena formación de la personalidad. Aquí va pues otra actualización, ojalá sea de tu agrado y espero más reviews de ti chica. Gracias!

**Shadir**: Tienes razón como siempre (buscaré incesantemente un error en tus argumentos, aunque me tome toda la vida jejeje), la sociedad actual ya deforma la mente de nuestros infantes, quizá no tan drásticamente, pero sí lo hace. Con la reciente muerte del tata¿qué pasará con las opiniones de los más pequeños? Pues yo creo que se amoldará a los comentarios de los adultos, haciendo que las posiciones extremistas se formen en ambos bandos y nada cambie en el futuro¿qué piensas?

**SuperBrave**: mi mentora, tienes razón con lo de los cyborgs y ya me informé al respecto. Ahora con respecto a manipulaciones, fue todo un desafío hacer creíble lo del capítulo anterior, y aunque me cuesta, lo hice con mucha dedicación. Gracias por decirme que cada día voy mejorando cada vez más con mi redacción, es la idea.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

Adiosín!

Bulnatt!


	5. El Androide N5

-Aquí tienes- me pasó un lápiz y un cuaderno que tenía de portada una figura de corbatín rojo con dos "R" de color blanco en sus esquinas. En la parte superior salía escrito "Red Ribbon" y en la inferior "ARMY". No me imaginé que ese signo me pertenecería desde entonces.

-Gracias!- respondí emocionada.

-Vamos rápido que se hace tarde-

Trotamos de igual forma el camino de vuelta hasta el vehículo que a esas alturas nos esperaba impacientes. Mi hermano no se atrevió a emitir palabra alguna. Nos subimos y comenzamos otra gran aventura, sin saber lo que nos esperaba.

----------------

**Capítulo 5: El Androide N°5**

Recorríamos caminos cada vez más inhóspitos a medida que avanzábamos. Llevábamos mucho tiempo viajando ya. Me había cansado de escribir en mi libreta, porque sólo hacía dibujos infantiles sin sentido. Mi hermano no dejaba de fastidiarme tratando de quitarme mi tan preciado cuaderno.

-¿Pero quién te crees que eres?- le dije enfadada

-Pues yo también quiero jugar con el cuaderno!-

-Yo no juego! Dibujo!-

-Es lo mismo!-

-Claro que no!-

-Claro que sí!- finalmente me lo quitó. Me tenía harta de sus niñerías! Se suponía que era más maduro! Pero no era así, era igual o peor que yo.

El trayecto parecía sacado de una película de bajo presupuesto, ya que se veía el mismo camino todo el tiempo. Camino gris, fondo rocoso con cerros cafés atrás; una palmera, un poste de luz, un coyote, otra palmera, otro poste; y así sucesivamente. Le pregunté al chofer cuando llegaríamos, pero no recibí respuesta. Ni siquiera le había visto la cara al granuja que conducía, y tenía esa sensación de que no era de confianza.

-Hey tú!- le dije cuando mi paciencia rebalsó -¿Cuánto falta para llegar?-

No recibí respuesta, como siempre. No quería decirlo, pero estaba a punto de rebanarle la cabeza y cambiar de planes. Me dieron ganas de volver a la escuela, no había terminado mi trabajo. Habían niños que vivían esa vida placentera que yo quería para mí. Y como nos enseñó el buen doctor, tenía que matarlos para recibir sus alegrías y que el universo siguiera balanceado como siempre.

-¿No puedes devolverte un momento a la ciudad?- pregunté de nuevo sin éxito –¡Se me quedaron unas cosas!- las contestaciones brillaron por su ausencia -¿No piensas hablarme¿Sabes lo importante que somos para todos?- más y más silencio. Ya me reventaba la impaciencia. Miré a mi hermano por un poco de apoyo y vi que estaba arrancándole el pelo a mi muñeca de la infancia!

-Hey!! Suelta eso!!-

-Quiero torturarla-

-¿Pero qué te ha hecho un pedazo de plástico?-

-Quiero quitarle la felicidad que tú le has dado y quedármela-

-Pero si eso no funciona con las muñecas!!-

-¿Quién te dijo que no?-

-TE DIGO QUE NOOO!!-

-Jajajajaj-

-De qué te ries!!- pregunté

-Tienes el asiento lleno de sangre!!-

-QUÉÉÉ???- entré en pánico –NOOOOOO!!!!!!- que vergüenza! Me sentía indefensa y sin nadie que me comprendiera! –Necesito un baño, AHORA!!-

Al levantar las manos no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían: mis manos, mis piernas, mis muñecas, estaban todas llenas de líquido rojo. Mi asiento, el piso del vehículo, mi ropa y... MI CUADERNO!!

-DETENTE AHORAAA!!-

Se paró en seco, haciendo que mi cabeza quedara insertada en el asiento de adelante. La cabellera del chofer se dio vuelta para develar el misterioso rostro. Era... era... mi padre!!

-¿Qué haces aquí vivo?-

-¿Quieres saber la verdadera razón por la cual no te sientes feliz aún?-

-¿Por qué sigues con vida?-

-Mmmm, puede ser!- decía mientras se empinaba una botella de su licor corriente.

Miré a mi lado y mi partner no estaba¿qué sucedía aquí?

Cuando me volví al conductor, vi a mi hermano sentado junto a él.

-Sal de ahí!!- grité con locura

-¿Pero para qué?- me tenía en shock¿estaba bromeando? –Siento que desde que empezamos todo esto te has vuelto más sonriente...-

-Es sarcasmo!- dije sin saber el significado de la palabra, pero como la había oído tanto, supuse su significado.

-¿Sarcasmo? Pues yo no lo veo así- dijo el viejo mientras aproximaba su vista en mí

Tomó el mismo cuchillo con que fue rebanado y acercó más su cabeza, el asiento lo detenía por suerte. Pero mi hermano no hacía nada para detenerlo, y me sentí sola por primera vez en mi vida. Se bajó del auto con el arma, caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió. Yo estaba inmóvil, no podía mover ni un músculo. Estaba indefensa. Sería mi fin.

-Sabes qué? Mátame!- dije intentando que se retractara –Sólo recibirás de mí la pena de sentirte solo, de no tener a alguien a tu lado. Porque ahora me doy cuenta que no tengo a nadie- dije mirando fríamente al que seguía sentado adelante –No me importa lo que hagas. Harás que esté más tranquila; no quiero seguir viva de todas formas-

-¿Por qué no quieres seguir viva?- dijo el que estaba sentado –Ni siquiera comienza la diversión!-

-Prefiero desangrarme aquí mismo-

-Pero si eso es normal en una chiquilla de tu edad, ya me leí las hojas esas-

-¿Qué?-

Sentí el ruido de la puerta cerrarse de nuevo¿o se abría? No entendía nada! Mi padre seguía parado con su cuchillo mirándome con odio. Me miré de nuevo y ya no estaba ensangrentada.

-¿Sigues durmiendo o despertarás de una vez?- dijo mi padre.

-¿Qué?-

-¡Qué si despertarás!- dijo mi hermano –tienes mi ropa llena de tu saliva asquerosa, guácala!-

-¿Qué?-

Mi padre tiró la navaja lejos, me tomó de los hombros y comenzó a agitarme

-Ya déjame en paaaz!- Abrí los ojos abrumada y me encontré frente a frente con los cabellos oscuros de alguien familiar.

-Ya deja de dormir, nos detuvimos a comer!-

¿Era un sueño? Todo era un sueño! Que siesta más extraña. Seguíamos en la misma furgoneta, con mi cuaderno en mano, mi barbie con su cabello rubio intacto y sin manchas de sangre en mi falda! Miré al chofer misterioso y vi la misma cabellera de antes -¿Papá?- pregunté, mientras mi acompañante estallaba en risa.

-Mira sus manos pequeña! Son de metal- lo observé para cerciorarme -¿no te das cuenta que es un robot?-

-No soy un robot- dijo con voz plana –soy el androide N°5-

-Así que androide, eh?- preguntaba mi compañero de viaje –¿Y cuál es la diferencia si eres una chatarra de todos modos?-

-Fui creado por el Dr. Flappe-

-Hermano! Ese no es el nombre del anciano que nos dijo que debíamos viajar hasta las montañas?-

-Parece que sí, pero no estoy seguro-

-Dime N°5¿por qué nos llevan a un lugar tan alejado?- pregunté

-Eso es información confidencial- respondió la hojalata.

-Pues necesito saberlo, o me rehusaré a seguir el viaje- dijo el niño al lado mio.

-Necesito autorización de mi creador a través de la contraseña-

-¿Y cuál es esa contraseña?-

-Eso es información confidencial- volvió a repetir.

-¿Para qué nos detuvimos aquí robot?- interrumpí

-No soy un robot, soy el androide N°5-

-Esta bien! Está bien!- dije exhausta de su incompetencia –Androide N°5¿por qué estamos aquí?-

-Es hora de comer-

-De acuerdo N°5, ya tengo bastante hambre-

-Pero no tenemos dinero¿Cómo vamos a comer?-

-Para eso fui creado-

-¿Nos vas a cocinar? Si paramos en una estación. Aquí debe haber comida-

La lata andante se bajó del vehículo y caminó hasta la entrada del local. Estiró uno de sus brazos. Yo pensaba que quería abrir la puerta, pero se encontraba muy lejos de ella. Seguí esperando a que se diera cuenta, pero nada, siguió allí como si se hubiera descompuesto.

Pero de pronto, su brazo y todo su cuerpo empezó a generar un ruido muy extraño. Retrocedí, puesto que no sabía lo que hacía. Mi hermano seguía observando muy atento.

-No le quites la vista, quizá hará algo interesante-

-De acuerdo-

Mientras el ruido aumentaba, un anciano salió a la entrada. Estaba vestido con una extraña ropa. Sus pantalones eran de cuero, café y terminaban en flequillos; vestía una camisa a rallas y tenía un gracioso sombrero. Nos quedó mirando, pero especialmente al personaje que hacía escándalo.

-Ustedes... ustedes...- dijo el anciano

-Son los chicos que salieron en el noticiero-

-¿Qué?-

-¿En el noticiero?-

-Ustedes son los que... ¿qué hacen tan lejos de la cuidad?-

Mientras tanto, nuestro chofer terminó de hacer ese ruido tan extraño. Su mano salió disparada dándole en la cabeza al viejo que estaba allí. Cayó desmayado.

-Genial! Puedes desarmarte!- dijo mi hermano mientras bajaba rápidamente de nuestro transporte.

-¿Por qué dijo que nos vio en las noticias?- pregunté –Que yo sepa, no nos han filmado-

-Quédense aquí- dijo N°5 sin responder a mi duda.

-¿Estás loco? Tengo hambre! Vamos hermana!-

-Está bien-

Me bajé y caminamos hacia nuestro nuevo amigo metálico. Pareció no importarle nuestra acción, porque éste siguió hasta entrar al restaurante. Una vez adentro, siguió haciendo ese sonido tan extraño desde su interior, aunque esta vez duró mucho menos tiempo y salió de su orificio algo con punta.

-También tienes armas! Genial! Ahora te encuentro más útil- dijo el infante

-¿Pero piensas conseguirnos comida así?-

-Déjalo! Debe estar programado para eso-

La gente que almorzaba pacíficamente en el lugar saltó de sus asientos al escuchar la palabra "arma" y comenzó a gritar y a correr alborotadamente. Yo mientras tanto, empecé a disfrutar la escena. La gente corriendo despavorida me gustaba, esa sensación ajena de pavor me agradaba bastante, recordaba las películas de vaqueros ya que todos vestían esos trajes tan extraños. Era como cuando el malvado atravesaba las puertas y una bola de paja pasaba detrás de él. La gente le temía y todos le hacían caso. Una señora se escondió detrás de una mesa, otro, sólo se agachó y puso sus manos sobre su cabeza, unos niños se fueron corriendo a otra instancia, y el dueño del lugar, que se encontraba detrás del mostrador, se puso nervioso.

-Llévense lo que quieran!- gritó apuntando la caja registradora antigua.

-No quiero eso, tengo hambre- decía mi hermano mientras se flotaba la panza.

-Llévense todo lo que quieran pero no nos lastimen- volvió a decir.

Un disparo salió de la manga del robot y acabó con la vida del sujeto. Me quedé mirando no creyendo lo que mis ojos veían, pero era cierto. Sin razón aparente las balas siguieron saliendo del mismo lugar, acabando uno a uno con todos los presentes y con el local completo, ya que parecía no tener mucha puntería que digamos. Quedé helada, pero debía aparentar que no me importaba.

---

No sabía si emocionarme o sentir temor. La chatarra había acabado con la vida de todos sin pensarlo dos veces. Por un momento temí por nuestra seguridad. Pero al mismo tiempo, la adrenalina me consumió y el vicio me hizo dejar los ojos pegados en los cuerpos sin vida.

-Ustedes- nos dijo a ambos –vayan por lo que necesitan-

-De acuerdo!- dijo mi hermana cerrando los ojos (), juntando sus piernas y poniendo su mano derecha sobre la frente como los oficiales de ejército. Parecía más fría que yo, o al menos no le notaba temor al pasar por entremedio de esos cuerpos –Y tú que esperas? Quieres una invitación del Rey del Planeta acaso?- me dijo

-Ja! Si ya voy, no es necesario que me apures- le respondí burlescamente.

Caminamos hacia la cocina, que parecía estar en la tarde de atrás. Pasamos en más de una oportunidad por encima de los cuerpos sin vida que estaban distribuidos en el suelo: mujeres, hombres y niños muertos por doquier. Inocentes que habían fallecido sin necesidad¿o era mejor? Quizá el equilibrio de su tranquilidad se traspasaba a nosotros ahora...

-Oh! Yo siempre quise esta muñeca!- dijo la infantil chiquilla que me acompañaba

-Pues tómala y vamos por esa comida-

-Pero... es que es de esta niña-

-Está muerta tonta!-

-No me digas tonta!! Que no lo soy!-

-Ok, el punto es que una muñeca no le sirve a una muerta-

-Tienes razón, me la llevaré. Está muy lindaaaa!- de la nada había retrocedido 6 años, porque ya balbuceaba como una infante. Pero al menos no lloraba como antes.

Llegamos al fin a la parte de atrás. Pero no había lo que esperaba. Sólo habían botellas de licor y verduras sin cocer encima de las mesas de cocina. Fui hasta el fondo de la habitación y abrí uno de los congeladores, y sólo encontré carne cruda, hamburguesas congeladas y muchísimo hielo. Me devolví hasta donde estaba el pedazo de hojalata.

-N°5, supongo que sabes cocinar, porque no encuentro nada que no sea carne cruda y verduras-

-Lo siento, no fui programado para esa tarea-

-¿Y qué supones que hagamos?-

-Dense prisa, la policía llegará en 13 minutos-

-¿Cómo lo sabes¿Y a qué vienen?-

-Por extraños disparos escuchados en un restaurant en el kilómetro 399 del camino 32-

-¿Extraños?- dije con mi ceja doblada –si fuiste tú quien disparó-

Una antena salió de su cabeza y su boca se abrió de forma extraña, dejando escuchar un mensaje.

-"A todas las unidades cercanas, tenemos un 310 en curso en un restaurant en el kilómetro 399 del camino 32"-

-Puedes escuchar la radio? Genial!-

-Dense prisa-

-Demonios, de acuerdo-

Me devolví a la cocina, y encontré a mi hermana arrastrando 2 enormes cajas hacia la salida. Me acerqué a ver que tenían.

-Es lo único que nos sirve-

-De acuerdo, vámonos-

Salimos de allí con mucho esfuerzo, ya que el papanatas del robot no nos ayudó en nada para variar. Mi hermana llevaba una la que contenía golosinas y comida chatarra como papas fritas, doritos y una serie de cosas anti nutritivas, y yo la que contenía fruta, como naranjas, guindas, tarros de durazno en conserva y otras cosas que no se apreciaban bien. Como pudimos las arrastramos hasta la furgoneta, guardándolas en la parte de atrás. Nos subimos los tres casi al mismo tiempo, mientras sentíamos en la lejanía algunas sirenas de patrullas en la lejanía. N°5 encendió el motor cuando sentí un gran grito.

-Espereeeeeeeen!-

-Y ahora qué!- dijo nervioso

-Mi muñeca! Creo que la dejé en el suelo al lado de donde estaban las cajas!- abrió la puerta a pesar de que nuestro amigo humanoide empezó a acelerar –No pienso irme de aquí sin esa muñeca, entiendes?-

Se bajó a pesar de que jalé su brazo para que no lo hiciera. El vehículo se empezó a mover de todas formas a pesar de que mi hermana corría como niña mimada dentro del local otra vez. El sonido de la ley se sentía cada vez más cerca. De un impulso salté al igual que ella y empecé a seguirla, mientras la furgoneta se seguía alejando. Estábamos en problemas, otra vez.

-Espera!- grité, pero siguió su camino.

Entré a buscarla y las bocinas rompieron en mis tímpanos. Sentimos un ruido fuerte de gente bajándose de autos en movimiento, vi que la pequeña arriesgada entró al mismo lugar de donde habíamos sacado la comida, y como pude, corrí hasta allí antes de que derribaran la entrada.

-Dónde está! Dónde está!-

-Shhhhh!- dije con mi dedo tapándole la boca –no vez que ya llegaron?-

-Ahí está- dijo en un susurro, mientras ponía a salvo tan inútil pedazo de plástico.

-Ahora creerán que fuimos nosotros. Estamos perdidos-

-POLICÍA DE CUIDAD DE ESTE! PONGAN LAS MANOS ARRIBA!- qué demonios íbamos a hacer?

Vi por la ventana una forma de escape. Y divisé que nuestro chofer personal estaba esperándonos afuera con el motor en marcha. Le hice una seña con los dedos a la chica con la muñeca. Y gateamos lentamente hasta la puerta entreabierta que daba a la salida. Sentimos que esta gente nos pisaba los talones, pero teníamos esperanzas de salir aún.

Al llegar al exterior corrimos como pudimos hasta nuestros asientos, y antes de cerrar la puerta del furgón uno de los uniformados nos encontró partiendo con el vehículo.

_Continuará..._

----------------------

**_Notas de la autora._**

El Dr. Flappe mencionado al principio no es el mismo que construyó a Octavio, el androide N°8. Su identidad se sabrá muy pronto.

**_Respuestas a sus reviews:_**

**Shadir**: GOMEN ME amiga, no me fijé de esa garrafal falta de ortografía! U.U'

**Amy-Black-Nilrem**: Gracias por tus alientos amiga. Ya veremos pronto más aventuras de estos dos hermanos y haber si mi cráneo maquina algo para Trunks en un futuro cercano '

**DioXa**: Sí! Las vacaciones permiten actualizar más seguido!. Aquí va otro capítulo, espero que te guste mucho.

**kawaii-destruction**: me alegra eso de cuentas claras, amistades largas, estoy totalmente de acuerdo. Aunque yo sigo la misma política casi saturé tu mail el otro día...

Me gusta que apliques lo del equilibrio universal y ojalá hayas dejado a tu vecino con el corazón en la mano (literalmente)...

Aquí va otro capítulo, así que espero que lo leas pronto y haré que tu cuenta de correo se sature otra vez... jaJAjaajajJjjaAJja

**viveka**: siiii! regresé!! u . Y vamos que esta historia me tiene bien entusiasmada! En cuanto me desocupe me paso a leer tu fic! Besos chica y aquí va otra actualización (el 17, no el 19 de dic. como me pediste)

**Horu-Sama**: waazaa! para ti también. Mi chico, el fic trata de "Reflexiones de **_2_** Androides" por lo que necesariamente deben hablar ambos hermanos... Bueno, ojalá te guste este capítulo. Un beso!

**Schala-S**: sin dudas todas pasamos por lo mismo. Recuerdo que mi hermano también se imaginó que estaba muriendo o algo así. Y... para las montañas falta aún.

Besos a todos!

_**Bulnatt**_


	6. Resumen Informativo

Necesito pedirle una disculpa a todos ustedes los lectores. Hay varios que me han escrito mails acerca de mi alejamiento de los fanfiction... La verdad es que no tengo más excusa que la falta de tiempo.

Una de ellas es Melikav, que me advirtió lo difícil que sería retomar algo que llevaba mucho tiempo en el congelador. Bueno, mi "serie de eventos desafortunados" continúa y no me deja en paz. Pero a pesar de eso, decidí tomarme unas cuantas horas en retomar mis asuntos pendientes, y sin duda uno de los grandes desafíos es éste fic. Como primer proceso de enmendar mi error, les va este capítulo resumen con todo lo ocurrido hasta el momento.

Y luego, la continuación de este fic. Les agradezco como siempre la buena acogida. Si tienen ganas, los invito a leer de nuevo toda la historia, pero si no tienen mucho tiempo (como yo :P), con este capítulo será suficiente!

Gracias a todos por el apoyo que siempre me dan!

Bulnatt

RESUMEN DE REFLEXIONES DE DOS ANDROIDES 

Tengan cuidado al leer. A través del resumen y el fic, los tiempos se mezclan, saltando de la niñez a la adultez sin mayores advertencias.

_**Capítulo 1: **__**El Embarazo**_

N°18 llevaba años viviendo una vida pacífica en Kame House. Secretamente, tenía una relación con Krillin con quien se sentía completa. Aún así teme que el día menos pensado todo se acabe por culpa de sus inseguridades y por el hecho de no ser un ser humano.

Luego de un tiempo, comienza a sentir extraños sucesos con su cuerpo que no puede explicar. Temiendo el fin de sus días, decide pedirle ayuda a Bulma, la única capaz de investigar su cuerpo de cyborg. Durante los meses que la peliazul la investigó, descubre la nueva vida de los Briefs: Vegeta, quien se había vuelto casero, la amenaza en más de una ocasión. Pero al intervenir Bulma todo se soluciona. Trunks, aquel adolescente del futuro, tenía 4 años en el presente y muchísimas habilidades desarrolladas, como detectar el ki y volar por los cielos.

Manteniendo todo en secreto, Bulma continúa sus investigaciones robóticas sin resultados. Pero en el momento de revisar su parte humana, descubre lo más temido por la rubia: estaba embarazada.

_**Capítulo 2: Nuestro Padre**_

N°17 y N°18 comienzan, paralelamente, a narrar sus difíciles días de la niñez:

_N°17:_

"Mi madre está en el suelo inconsciente, como suele estarlo todas las noches. Me acerco y la levanto como puedo, y a pesar de mis cortos 11 años logro llevarla hasta la cama y la recuesto. La dejo dormir tranquila... -_"Cuando terminará esta pesadilla"-_ pensaba con impotencia mientras el borracho de nuestro padre se iba a la cocina por un refrigerio. Mi hermana seguía escondida bajo su cama; _-¡cómo puede ser tan débil!-_ A pesar de tener la misma edad era yo el que siempre ayudaba a que nuestro hogar siguiera su camino.

En las mañanas me levantaba temprano, despertaba a mi hermana y mamá nos llamaba a desayunar. Con la cara llena de moretones nos atendía con la misma dulzura de siempre, nos daba los buenos días, un beso en la mejilla a cada uno y nos daba el almuerzo en unas pequeñas luncheras (de lunchalmuerzo) diseñadas con ese objetivo.

Caminaba con mi hermana rumbo a la escuela, pero como ya era costumbre hacía algunos años, la dejaba a ella y yo seguía hasta una fábrica ubicada a escasos metros del establecimiento. Tomaba unos harapos que colgaban en unas cajas, y me disponía a separar unas tapas que pasaban en una huincha.

En aquel lugar trabajamos unos treinta niños, todos en situaciones parecidas a la mía. El trabajo comenzaba a las 9 y terminaba a las 5, hora ideal para pasar a buscar a mi hermana a la salida.

La empresa era de lo más extraño. No sabíamos cuál era el objetivo de separar chatarra, pedazos de lata, botellas y tapas, pero no importaba, pagaban bien y no pedían papeles, y eso era lo importante.

-No tienes por qué estar acá perdiendo el tiempo como los demás, serás pasado a la sección científica. Trabajarás las mismas horas y se te pagará mejor. Mañana te quiero a las 8 en punto en la central- me dijo el jefe de mi sección. Yo le agradecí el gesto sin saber lo que me esperaba"

_N°18:_

"En el camino, después de recogerme de la escuela, me contó de un extraño hombrecillo y de su socio, que lo habían ascendido y que de ahora en adelante ya no podría dejarme en la escuela. Era para bien, ya que tendríamos más dinero para mamá.

Lamentablemente, no pudimos encontrar a mi madre al llegar, estaba todo oscuro y no había señales de vida en el lugar. Para que no me preocupara, mi hermano preparó la cena y esperamos por largo rato el regreso de alguien que nunca llegó. Me fui a la cama sin saber lo ocurrido, pero tenía un mal presentimiento...

Recuerdo perfectamente esa noche, como si hubiera sido ayer. Eran algo así como las 2 de la mañana, y aún no podía dormir con tranquilidad. De repente, alguien tocó la puerta con brutalidad conocida, seguramente era mi padre que llegaba borracho de un bar. Mi hermano se levantó y fue a investigar, pero para nuestra sorpresa, no se trataba del viejo odiado, sino de una oficial de policía que nos contó que nuestra madre estaba hospitalizada, con signos de haber sido golpeada sin piedad. Al no haber nadie en casa, nos llevó a la estación de policía.

Mi hermano se fue a trabajar a la mañana siguiente, y mi padre pasó por mi cuando se dio cuenta de lo sucedido. Venía aún borracho y desarreglado"

_N°17:_

"Algo sucedió en la fábrica que todos corrían de un lado para otro. No había un incendio, ni nadie había desactivado nada que yo supiera, pero se sentía un gran alboroto en el lugar. Le pregunté a uno de los viejos la causa de tanta alarma.

El anciano me contó con detalle que nuestra empresa era una gran corporación dividida en una infinidad de secciones. La noble misión de nuestro presidente era acabar con la maldad y las injusticias de nuestro pueblo. Y tenía razón. Su sueño era crear un planeta unido y lleno de hermandad, liderado por una sola persona que velara por los intereses de su gente. Era, en verdad, algo muy difícil de lograr, pero no lo juzgué.

Y a pesar de tan buenas intenciones, un pequeño niño que se encontraba en una sucursal a muchos kilómetros de distancia, trataba de destruir los anhelos de toda la gente que, como yo, trabajábamos por el mismo fin.

Regresé tarde ese día. Había sido tanto el trabajo, que nos pidieron refuerzos para continuar con la labor el día siguiente; y yo, le dije al Dr. Gero que llevaría a mi hermana para que colaborase en lo que pudiera.

Pero cuando estaba a metros de la puerta de entrada, una patrulla llamó mi atención.

Corrí a ver a mi hermana porque temía lo peor, pero estaba en perfecto estado. En un acto de defensa propia, había golpeado a mi padre hasta dejarlo inconsciente."

_N°18:_

Al día siguiente acompañé a mi hermano al trabajo. Me dejaron a cargo de escoger animales para su tortura en experimentos. Mi mente estaba tan fría con lo ocurrido la noche anterior que no sentí pudor alguno. Un extraño anciano llamado Gero estaba encantado con mi falta de pudor. Volvimos a casa y mamá nos recibió como siempre. Nosotros, pedimos explicaciones a sus lesiones, pero ella negó que el culpable era papá.

_**Capítulo 3: Primera Muerte**_

_N°18:_

"Nunca me imaginé a Krillin como padre (...) pasaba horas mirando en la cuna a Marron; sus ojos brillaban con una calidez que yo nunca tuve. Tenía miedo de ser madre, especialmente con todo lo que había vivido en el pasado.

Para no preocupar a nadie y para evitar preguntas incómodas, siempre le dije que el Dr. nos había borrado la memoria cuando nos convirtió en cyborgs; y debo confesar que lo intentó en muchas ocasiones sin éxito.

Sin embargo, sí logró fue manipular nuestras inocentes mentes con frases tan bien utilizadas: _"Verás hija, para que alguien tenga felicidad, debes quitársela a otra persona. Es el equilibrio natural del universo (...) Quien es feliz, puede hacer lo que quiera. Tiene control sobre su vida y tiene el poder de manipular y hacer sufrir a otros.. (...) La venganza es para obtener el equilibrio, arrebatarle su felicidad para recibirla tú con justicia!"_

Esa noche llegamos a casa más temprano..."

_N°17:_

"Mis ojos no podían creer lo que presenciaban: En la cama, el cuerpo de mi madre ensangrentado con sus piernas abiertas y media desnuda, típicos rasgos de violación; en la silla contigua, mi padre sentado. Mi hermana me miró. El temor no se reflejaba en sus pupilas, sus ojos no estaban vidriosos, sino llenos de excitación. Su plan se cumpliría, nuestro sueños empezarían esa noche. Era el momento, el primer día del resto de nuestras vidas. La solución para ser felices.

Las palabras y consejos del Dr. pasaron rápidamente por mis recuerdos –_venganza_- eso había dicho, –_Los anhelos de nuestro presidente_- esos eran también nuestros anhelos –_luchar contra los que no tienen nuestros objetivos_- (...) Para nuestra sorpresa, el viejo dormía plácidamente en la silla."

_N°18:_

"Debo reconocer que por dentro sí tenía temor. Pero por fuera era de piedra. Creo que hasta mi hermano se sorprendió de mi cambio repentino. Veía la escena con más detalles, para jamás olvidar lo que estaba haciendo.

Era la forma de buscar nuestra felicidad, quitándosela al que la desperdició. Tenía a una mujer hermosa a su lado, y dos hijos que no daban problemas. Yo iba a la escuela y me iba bien, mi hermano trabajaba y daba lo mejor de sí. Pero a pesar de todo, no sabía aprovechar lo que tenía, su premio era desperdiciado.

Ya era hora de cambiar los papeles, de arrebatarle lo que nunca debió caer en sus manos "El equilibrio natural del universo"

Lo golpeamos y torturamos a nuestro antojo, mientras él no daba signos de querer defenderse. Seguramente seguía borracho. Cuando ya nos hartamos, mi hermano le hizo cortes en sus muñecas, para que muriera desangrado."

_**Capítulo 4: El Escape**_

_N°17:_

"Las cosas no salieron como pensé. Según el Dr, todo nuestro dolor desaparecería por completo en cuánto robásemos la felicidad de otro, haciendo que mágicamente se trasladara a nosotros. ¡Que ingenuidad! Me pregunto cómo creímos en esa fantasía tan mal construida. Bueno, tomando en cuenta que nuestra personalidad estaba en pleno desarrollo era bastante obvio; además el científico era bastante creíble en sus conclusiones.

Pero en fin, lo que siguió después no era de extrañarse. Tomamos nuestras cosas y decidimos marcharnos antes de que llegaran las autoridades.

Cogimos nuestras cosas y partimos al trabajo. En un momento mi hermana se detuvo en su escuela por inercia, pero luego de un rato continuamos el trayecto. Queríamos ver a Gero y sacar tantas dudas de la cabeza. Porque a pesar de haber matado por primera vez, nuestra sed de venganza no había cesado. Pero al llegar a destino no lo encontramos por ninguna parte. De pronto otro anciano se nos acercó de repente. Estaba vestido igual que los otros, de jeans y de bata blanca. Su expresión era sombría, pero se le notaba preocupación. La corporación era un desastre luego de la irrupción de un niño en una torre en la lejanía. De eso hablaban todos. Porque desde aquel incidente se reclutó a más gente para trabajar. Por eso llegamos nosotros allí. Siempre me pregunté cómo un niño de nuestra edad, o quizá menos, podía provocar tanto alboroto. Cómo podía destruir los nobles anhelos de nuestro presidente que quería que todos los desvalidos, como mi hermana y yo, gozáramos de privilegios que otros habían desperdiciado toda su vida.

El viejo desconocido nos hizo ir a la parte de atrás de la fábrica, supuestamente nos esperaba una furgoneta a la salida.

_N°18:_

No tomé en cuenta que nos perseguía la policía, o que al menos nos buscaban para interrogarnos, ¡habíamos asesinado a un hombre! Jajaja, a esa edad esas cosas no se piensan, sólo se actúan, se viven intensamente, no sabía que caíamos en un hoyo cada vez más profundo.

Justo antes de subirme al extraño vehículo sentí que algo corría entre mis piernas. Eran mis primeros signos de mujer. Me encerré vergonzosamente en un baño, mientras mi hermano gritaba afuera, estaba preocupado por mi. De hecho, el ver lavar mis manos ensangrentadas corrió por los pasillo en busca de ayuda, mientras yo lo perseguía tratando de explicarle que era normal. Una científica nos interceptó. Sentí mucha vergüenza y a la vez mucha rabia contra N°17. La mujer estaba preocupada porque aún no salíamos camino a las montañas.. Ahí fue cuando descubrí el destino de nuestro transporte. Recuerdo que sacó unas hojas de la computadora, más un cuaderno y un lápiz para escribir. Descubrí que aquellos impresos eran sobre la menstruación y los cambios hormonales de las mujeres cuando llega por primera vez.

Bueno, después de todo el incidente, nos subimos finalmente a la furgoneta"

_**Capítulo 5: El Androide N°5**_

Este capítulo lo resumiré yo (Bulnatt) por su alto contenido de diálogos:

Nuestros protagonistas emprendieron el viaje en aquel extraño vehículo. En el camino, N°18 leyó las hojas que le había proporcionado la científica de la fábrica, dejándola totalmente informada. Pero también tuvo un extraño sueño donde aparecía su padre con serias intenciones de asesinarla. Cuando despertó, se dio cuenta que seguía en el extraño viaje a las montañas.

Ambos hermanos, después de una larga conversación, notan que su chofer es nada más y nada menos que un androide: el androide N°5. Luego de varias horas sentados, se detienen a comer en una estación.

El androide, que parecía pacífico en un principio, saca un arma de su mano y comienza a disparar a toda la gente que se encontraba en el lugar. Los hermanos, en vez de sentir temor, se entretenían. Fueron a la parte de atrás del local por algo de comida, cuando de repente sintieron que la policía había llegado. Sin pensarlo dos veces cargaron con lo necesario y siguieron su rumbo...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, para los que nunca habían leído este fic, creo que este resumen los dejará al tanto de la historia. Del mismo modo, a quienes la habían leído los ayudará a recordarla.. Gracias por la paciencia, a continuación, el próximo capítulo.

AH! Responderé sus reviews:

Amy Black: Ojalá este capi te haya servido para recordar la historia... Y si, todavía falta, pero todos los secretos serán develados, incluyendo el cómo 18 termina con Krillin.

Karo: Ups.. bueno.. lo de no tardar en actualizar... Me duele leer eso... Aah! Que trágico! No darte en el gusto! Bueno, por Kami que aparezcas y veas que ya actualicé.. Jejejeje.. Gomen gomen!

Elena: Yo y mis errores.. Bueno, no prometo no caer en ellos porque he dejado mucho tiempo la compu. A pesar de todo pondré todo mi esfuerzo en esto!

Kawaiidestruction: Si.. bueno.. es que yo.. siempre suelo equivocarme al escribir.. jajajaja... te quiero amiga!

Erika: PLOP.. haber.. el mundo PUC.. y esas cosas.. vaya... me hace recordar aquellos lindos días en aquel infierno... Que hubieran sido una tortura sin ti...

Heich-Ess: Rayos, reviews de ortografía.. Espero no caer tan seguido.. jajajaja...

Melikav: tú y tú y tú... la responsable de ponerme al día.. Y de quebrarme el cerebro tratando de retomar esto... Aunque tienes razón.. Ha costado mucho, pero de a poco las cosas salen por si solas... Nada más que decirte que GRACIAS por tu insistencia.. Haber si los milagros se repiten y te encuentro en msn de nuevo! Un beso!


	7. El Escondite Secreto

_Nota de la autora (o sea yo P):__ Recuerden que durante este fic hay saltos temporales inesperados, es decir, puedo pasar del pasado al futuro sin advertencia. La idea es que tengan cautela al leer. Una forma para que no haya confusiones (ya sea al cambiar de tiempo, para cambiar de androide narrador o ambas) es que cada párrafo está separado con 3 guiones (---)._

_Sin más preámbulos, les presento la continuación de "Reflexiones de Dos Androides"._

_**Capítulo 6: El Escondite Secreto**_

Como cada mañana durante ese invierno, me levanté a las siete prender la chimenea. El frío se hacía sentir pero no lo percibía como el resto de los animales. Era una de las ventajas de tener esos sentidos bloqueados.

No estaba acostumbrado a la soledad y al silencio, pero siento que es el precio por no compartir los ideales humanos. Mi hermana en cambio, se había marchado hacía unos meses. Ya no llevábamos el mismo ritmo de vida, eso estaba claro...

Todo comenzó el día en el fui revivido luego de la batalla de Cell. Recuerdo que aparecí en medio del desierto, a unos cuantos metros del lugar exacto donde me habían absorbido. Mis poderes estaban intactos y mi cuerpo reconstruido, pero estaba solo. Busqué con la vista a mi hermana pero no estaba. Me preguntaba que había pasado, pero según lo que percibía por medio del ki era que Cell había muerto junto con Gokú, y que el resto de los guerreros estaban reunidos a cientos de kilómetros al sur. _"Sin duda han superado nuestros poderes"_ fue lo primero que dije en voz alta, temiendo ser el próximo en ser derrotado. De pronto mi vida pasó por mis ojos, o al menos parte de los recuerdos que no fueron borrados.

---

En ese momento temí por mi existencia. Habían sucedido tantas cosas los últimos días que sentía que en cualquier momento despertaría en mi cama, descubriendo que todo había sido un sueño. Por supuesto nunca pasó. Acabábamos de abordar el furgón con unas cuantas provisiones, dejando atrás una docena de cadáveres y un local comercial destruido. La policía nos seguía de cerca, mientras nuestro robot chofer seguía su curso.

-¡Y ahora que haremos!- gritó mi hermano. La verdad yo pensaba lo mismo, pero la adrenalina me había quitado la voz.

-Nadie puede seguirnos o la misión no será cumplida- dijo el androide, al tiempo q apretaba muchos botones del control de mando del vehículo. Salió un ruido insoportable pero familiar en la parte de atrás, era el mismo estruendo de cuando sacó sus armas y comenzó a matar a toda la gente inocente.

---

Como lo imaginaba, era eso. Salieron al menos 3 armas de la parte trasera del furgón, que comenzaron a disparar sin cesar a quienes nos seguían atrás. La emoción se apoderaba de mí como antes, la incertidumbre que lo que pasaría llenaba mi psiquis de posibles desenlaces. ¿Moriríamos en el intento de escape? ¿Seríamos atrapados y condenados a una vida de más sufrimiento y falta de libertad? De todas las respuestas posibles, el éxito o la muerte era lo que deseaba. No quería tener que soportar más miserias, ni llantos. O salíamos victoriosos de ésta o fallecíamos en el intento. No había escapatoria, las armas no estaban ayudando. Fue cuando mi pequeña hermana preguntó lo que yo estaba pensando.

-¡Oye androide de pacotilla!, ¿tienes más pistolas o qué? Tus inútiles balas de juguete no ayudan en nada!- no pensé en el peso que salía de sus labios, pero sinceramente nuestras mentes pensaban lo mismo.

-¡Responde rápido si no quieres que nos aniquilen!- le ayudé.

-Debajo de sus asientos está lo que piden-

-¡Y por qué demonios no lo dijiste antes!- grité con cólera.

-Porque estoy capacitado para responder a órdenes y preguntas-

-Vaya, sí que eres un inútil-

-Mi nombre es Androide N°5, no _"inútil"_-

-Granuja, sí que sabes ser sarcástico en situaciones como éstas...-

-Hermano, ¿qué es granuja?-

-¡Deja de preguntar tonterías saquemos las cosas!- Y así lo hicimos. Bueno, ahora que tengo los conocimientos y el software instalado en artículos de caballería y armas, eran unas antiguas ametralladoras MP40 y MG42 usadas en la Segunda Guerra Mundial, lo que no eran grandes armas de destrucción, pero en ese instante serían útiles para nuestro objetivo. Tomamos incrédulos los instrumentos y comenzamos a mirarlos. Sin duda no teníamos idea de cómo hacerlas funcionar, y menos si estaban cargadas o listas. De nuevo me abalancé al androide en busca de respuestas. Me sorprendía la calma con que manejaba la situación. Sin duda era un robot, porque no experimentaba temor ni dudas al momento de actuar, era una de las cosas que deseaba tener. Era lo que impedía convertirnos en ganadores. Ese sentimiento que tienen los seres humanos de sentir esa avalancha de sensaciones que impedían el normal desarrollo de ciertas actividades. En nuestro caso, de disparar esas armas de alto calibre.

Volví a gritar a N°5 sobre qué debíamos hacer, hasta que finalmente nos dio las instrucciones de cómo cargarlas y dispararlas, pero sería un desafío porque nuestro pequeños cuerpos y el fuerte movimiento del camino no soportaban el peso de aquellos inventos.

---

Sin duda no estaba hecha para juegos tan masculinos, pero no quedaba alternativa. Miré atentamente a mi hermano e intenté imitarlo. No era muy difícil, también era la primera vez que tomaba un aparato tan grande y pesado. Además escuchaba atentamente los consejos del chofer, que nos daba instrucciones de cómo utilizarla. Afirmé mi ametralladora al respaldo del asiento trasero como lo dijo el robot, apreté el gatillo y cerré los ojos. Lo primero que escuché fue cómo se rompía el parabrisas trasero por culpa del primer disparo. De primera impresión solté el arma. Ésta calló al suelo. No vacilé y de nuevo la recogí tan rápido como pude. La sostuve entre mis hombros y el asiento, miré a mi hermano en busca de una señal y comenzamos a disparar.

Seguimos así mucho tiempo, no se si segundos o minutos, pero no nos detuvimos hasta que sentimos varias explosiones a los lejos. Solté como por instinto el pesado instrumento, y cuando tuve los ánimos de mirar de nuevo por el parabrisas roto, vi una cantidad de humo y llamas a unos doscientos metro de distancia... Al fin, todo había acabado...

---

Mi principal interés luego de revivir era encontrar a mi hermana. No podía soportar la idea de que estuviera sola, ni menos que la encontraran los guerreros Z. Si eso ocurría su carácter y personalidad agresivas podían llevarla a una muerte segura. Debo reconocer que la protejo mucho a pesar que ella es la mayor. Volé tratando de localizarla en las cercanías, detrás de las rocas, debajo o entre los arbustos, cerca del arrollo, en la ciudad cercana comprando ropa, pero nada. No había rastro de N°18 en ningún sitio.

Entonces recordé aquella extraña promesa. Esa promesa que nos hicimos cuando descubrimos que no había forma de saber el paradero del otro. Ese lugar que odiamos con todo el corazón –si es que aún lo teníamos - , la mansión de Gero. No aquel laboratorio donde nos despertaron por última vez, esa era la base de construcción de los androides. Era el lugar donde llegamos por primera vez, cuando éramos pequeños...

---

Luego de la persecución y la matanza a los polizontes habíamos vuelto a la rutina. Seguimos por horas interminables recorriendo distintos puntos de la región del Este sin llegar a destino. El viaje se hacía interminable, y a medida que pasaban los días la comida se agotaba y las esperanzas de un futuro mejor también. No fue hasta el quinto día que el androide nos dio respuestas.

-Estamos próximos a llegar-

-Y dónde está, yo no veo nada- dije incrédula de sus palabras.

-Detrás de esa montaña-

Habíamos cambiado totalmente de escenario, estábamos a varios metros de altura rodeando cerros y cruzando montañas. Cuando por fin logramos ver el lugar, vimos que estaba llena de humo, destruida.

-¡Pero si ese lugar está deshabitado!-

-Esa es la Torre Ginger. Según los últimos datos ingresados en mi computadora, la corporación ha sido derrotada por un niño llamado Gokú-

-¿Gokú?- dije yo.

-¡¿Un niño?! No es posible! Es quien quiere destruir nuestras esperanzas hermana!- gritó mi hermano con cólera reflejada en su rostros.

-¿Estás seguro de eso?-

-Gero me hablo de él. Pero no puede ser, no puedo creer que todo haya terminado! No es justo!- lloraba. Fueron las últimas lágrimas que vi salir de sus ojos. Sin embargo, la construcción en ruinas no era nuestro paradero.

-La base está cerca- dijo N°5 de la nada.

-¡Pero que dices! Si todo está destruido! No vale la pena ir a ese lugar-

-Se equivoca. No es allí- dijo la hojalata.

-¿Qué?-

-Está detrás de la montaña-

-¡Pero si eso lo dijiste cuando cruzamos la última!- grité ya perdiendo la paciencia –Además no veo nada, creo que nos estás mintiendo y eso no me gusta! No quiero pensar que he cruzado miles de kilómetros por nada chatarra! Será mejor que nos digas de una buena vez cuánto tiempo queda para llegar!-

-Aproximadamente 15 minutos. Debemos llegar a la entrada utilizando los procedimientos establecidos; cruzar las barreras de protección; atravesar el muro de contención de intrusos; estabilizar y ser reconocidos por el sistema de seguridad principal; instalar el automóvil adecuadamente para que las grúas lo remolquen...-

-Si.. si, creo entender...- dije esperando que callara su voz plana y robótica.

---

"_¿Por qué? ¿Cuál es la razón de tanta información en mi cabeza? No entiendo nada de esto... ¿Por qué de repente empiezo a recordar cada detalle de lo que ha pasado? Es porque reviví? No lo entiendo..."_

Eran miles de azotes en cada una de mis neuronas. No cabía duda que algo había pasado luego de volver a la vida. No entendía el por qué de muchas cosas; por otro lado, comprendía perfectamente las razones de otras.

"_Nosotros sólo éramos un experimento... Las ratas de laboratorio... El puente para que ese viejo construyera a Cell... ¡Jugó con nosotros! Pero es cierto, al final lo matamos... pero sin saber toda la verdad... ¿Por qué? ¿Y dónde está 18? ¿Estará pasando lo mismo que yo? Debo llegar lo antes posible al Centro de Descanso..."_

Volé, y lo hice lo más rápido que pude. No había tiempo que perder. Salí de la Isla y crucé gran parte del continente. Estaba ansioso pero preocupado al mismo tiempo. No existía lógica en todo este asunto. Debía reunirme con 18 y escondernos de los Guerreros Z o estábamos perdidos.

"_Sin duda han superado nuestros poderes ¡Demonios! No quiero volver al infierno, es un lugar aterrador... ¿¡QUÉ!?..._

_¡Es cierto!... ¡Fui al infierno!... Eso significa que muy en el fondo sigo siendo un ser humano... Debo llegar... ¡vamos! ¡No queda mucho!"_

---

Tal como lo dijo N°5, en un poco más de diez minutos estábamos en la entrada de una enorme fortaleza. No estoy segura, pero unos extraños sonidos se emitieron desde el interior para identificarnos. La enorme compuerta se abrió dando paso a un camino de tierra y piedras que el furgón pasó con dificultad. Llevábamos un par de minutos cuando nos topamos con otra gran puerta de fierro. Allí, el androide bajó del vehículo dejándonos dentro.

-Hemos llegado señor- dijo el robot a una pantalla que tenía enfrente. En ella apareció el doctor con un rostro neutral.

-Al fin... Los esperaba mucho antes. ¿Qué pasó N°5? No entiendo el motivo de tanta demora-

-Hubieron algunos inconvenientes y tuve que desviar la ruta para no ser localizado- de pronto la expresión del viejo cambió.

-¡Eres una basura! Claro que estoy enterado! Salió en la televisión! Lo que menos quería era llamar la atención! Además tendré que cambiar los planes! El estúpido de Red y Black lo estropearon todo! Más encima tu incompetencia no tiene límites! Tu creador es una basura y estoy harto de tantos fracasos!- después de una pausa se tranquilizó –Ya no tiene caso... Menos mal que tengo un plan bajo la manga. Entren rápido antes de alguien los descubra...-

-Sí señor- la radio con patas volvió a subirse. La verdad, no entendía nada de lo que sucedía. Menos de lo que nos esperaba.

El transporte siguió continuó su camino, esta vez por una hermosa entrada de piedras rodeada de mucha vegetación. A lo lejos, se veía una gran casa colonial llena de ventanas y de un jardín delantero; como los cuentos de hadas.

-¡Vaya! ¿Este será nuestro hogar? Es hermoso!-

-¡Va! Lo que es bello es esa enorme cancha de football del costado- respondió mi hermano. Efectivamente este era un paraíso entre las montañas. Al fin conseguíamos algo bueno después de tanta tragedia. Por un momento olvidé lo ocurrido hacía unos días y me limité a imaginar lo maravilloso que sería nuestra nueva vida. Con aquel paisaje tan hermoso. Sería una princesa en su castillo, rodeada de muchos sirvientes, joyas, y con todo a su disposición... Que equivocada estaba.

---

A medida que volaba y cruzaba variados pueblos y civilizaciones muchas imágenes llegaban a mi cabeza. Era como si en un breve período de tiempo me inyectaran a mis circuitos gran cantidad de información que no tenía muy clara. Finalmente llegué a las montañas. Estaba cerca de mi destino. Divisé a los lejos la Torre Ginger, y a mi mente llegaron las imágenes de aquel viaje con el androide. Y de cómo la pena se apoderó de mi al saber que la Patrulla Roja había sido derrotada.

En pocos segundos llegué a la entrada de la gran fortaleza que nos cobijó los primeros años, y allí estaba 18, sentada en una roca cercana a la compuerta de hierro.

-Te tardaste mucho 17. Llevo horas esperando a que aparecieras. ¿Acaso habías olvidado nuestra promesa?- no le presté mucha atención. Estaba enfocado en mirarla con atención y mucha alegría -¡Qué te pasa! Parece que estuvieras viendo un fantasma-

-No digas tonterías. Algo muy extraño está pasando. No sé por qué pero fui revivido, ¿o acaso no recuerdas que fuimos absorbidos por Cell?-

-¡Claro que lo recuerdo! Fuiste revivido por las Esferas del Dragón y...- se quedó en silencio, uno bastante incómodo.

-¡Pero por qué me revivieron! ¿No saben que fuimos sus enemigos?-

-Nuestros poderes ya no se comparan con los de ellos. Si quisieran matarnos podrían hacerlo sin problema-

-Lo sé, ya me di cuenta de la situación-

-Ahora... también pidieron otro deseo... Puede que sea la causa de que mi cabeza esté sufriendo un descompuesto-

-¡18! ¿Tú también?-

-¡Yo también qué!-

-No sé, pero desde que abrí los ojos que siento que mi cabeza va a explotar con tanta información-

-Con que tú también... Ya veo, están volviendo todos tus recuerdos, ¿no es así?-

-Así es... Por eso no quería venir a este lugar... Pero tenía que encontrarte-

-Sí. Esa promesa la hicimos antes de que el ese mal nacido nos pusiera la bomba... Bueno, ese fue el segundo deseo que pidieron...-

-¡¿Pero para qué harían eso?!-

-Pues pregúntale al calvo enano de Krillin, a él se le ocurrió pedir eso... ¡No lo entiendo!-

-La razón es obvia... Está enamorado de ti- mi hermana sólo bajó la cabeza con vergüenza –Pobre iluso. No tiene idea la tontería que hizo. Tú jamás te sentirías atraída por alguien tan feo jajajajaja- ella continuó con su silencio. Unos meses después descubriría lo equivocado que estaba.

-¡Ya estoy harta de este lugar! Vámonos a alguna parte lejos de aquí!-

-Tienes razón... Pero... ¿tú crees que esos sujetos querrán buscarnos para matarnos?-

-No te preocupes, no harán nada-

-Me refiero a Vegeta. Ya sabes que ese mono es un salvaje... puede querer la venganza por la paliza que le diste la primera vez-

-Jajajaja... Es un idiota, no podría encontrarnos aunque atravesara todo el planeta-

-En eso tienes razón... ¡En marcha!-

No comentamos nada acerca de ese segundo deseo. Sin duda, más tarde tendríamos que hablar muchas cosas. Nuestras vidas habían sido espacios guardados y momentos borrados, todo esto con el único fin de cumplir un objetivo que ya no existía: El guerrero Gokú ya no se encontraba en este mundo; por otro lado teníamos que escondernos, porque si causábamos algún destrozo nuestros días estarían contados.

Pero a pesar de todo, y por primera vez en nuestras vidas, sentía que por fin habíamos conseguido la libertad...


End file.
